A New Adventure: A Second Coming
by tashie1010
Summary: After becoming an Outlaw herself, Gwen is taken in by the gang. She must overcome certain obstacles to be a person her parents would have been proud of, such as trying to save King Richard. Set before end of 2nd Series. RobinxOC. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A New Adventure: A Second Coming**

_Okay! I've been a bit MIA for a while, suffering MAJOR writer's block. But thankfully am now back! Having recently been influenced to write, this is my first Robin Hood fanfic, so please, read (and possibly review?). If people like, then I shall continue. Rated K+ at the moment but may become T later on. I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any of it's affiliates, 'tis a great show but I shall always be a Doctor Who girl :) Until then, hope you all have a great Easter!_

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning, I knew today was going to be a bad day. For instance, the family I had been staying with had asked me if I could stay someplace else as their baby is due soon and there isn't that much space in their small home to begin with. Not forgetting the fact that I miss my parents; I lost my father in the Holy Land when I was 12 and recently lost my mother last year just after celebrating my 17th birthday. I think she died of a broken heart. And here I stand, in the midst of a crowd of villagers, staring up at some of the Sheriff's men on horses. One of them is whittling on about the raise in taxes (what else is new?) whilst the others look threatening on their mounts. I look around the crowd, noticing a few neighbours that have been kind and good to me. I might have to resort to asking to stay a night under their roofs; in return I shall work labour.<p>

I'm not one to shy away from work, far from it. When mother was alive I would gladly go out and do the chores or even earn a few coins for our supper. Since then I have continued to work for my share, but what with the Sheriff's taxes coming down hard on us, I've had to be a bit stealthy with my earnings, by hiding them in a pouch that I have dug a hole for, and then covered over. If I were to give in to the taxes then almost all of the coins I have in that pouch would be gone. Then I would be left to starve as stealing is punishable by hanging, and let's face it, who wants that to happen to them? The man then continues to demand all villagers to pay their taxes by sundown, or else be punished. A murmur spreads through the crowd, what with low wages and high taxes, we are barely surviving. The crowd slowly return to their homes, going to retrieve their hard earned money. As I walk past the men on horses I catch a glimpse of their conversation.

'…haven't seen that Robin Hood 'ere lately. Last I heard of him, was caught in the castle with those other outlaws.'

'Nah, I heard that Guy of Gisborne was after him. Hope he catches him, I do. Would love to see that guy get what he deserves…'

Robin Hood, huh? He's been everyone's hero after returning from war, including mine. Steal from the rich and give to the poor? That is a definition of a leader if you ask me. I've even seen him several times, helping the poor villages in the surrounding villages and once at the castle of Nottingham. He had been causing a commotion inside, from what I heard, and was chased out of there by the Sheriff's men and that useless Guy of Gisborne. I hope _that_ guy gets what he deserves. One of the men notices me listening, his expression turning into anger.

'Oi, you! Go get your damn taxes, or else we'll see to you.' His attention startles me and I quickly blend into the crowd that are going to retrieve their money from their homes. I look back at the men on horses and see that they are watching the villages with their beady little eyes. I quickly slip behind one of the houses, out of sight from both villagers and the Sheriff's men. I then head over to a broken cart that lays upon the grass, which used to carry people in and out of the woods just down the path but is now useless, mere firewood. But it's a good place to dig a hole.

I glance around the area underneath the overturned cart and find the patch of recently dug-up ground where I placed a familiar looking stone atop. I kneel down and move the stone away, I then start digging the loose earth with my fingers, my fingernails quickly becoming full of dirt. I scoop the earth out, making a neat pile of it next to my knees so I can then pile it back on when I'm finished. As I uncover more earth my fingers come into contact with some material. Smiling, I pick up the small pouch and quickly empty its contents, which are a handful of bronze and silver coins. The tax I need to pay is 2 silver coins, so I pluck them out and return the rest to the pouch. I then start to cover up the pouch with the pile of soft earth I had dug up earlier. Just then I notice a shadow had come over me as I knelt there next to the cart.

'Well look what we got here.' A familiar gruff voice behind me makes me jump. I turn around and see the 2 men that were talking about Robin Hood. They stand a few feet away from me, without their horses, watching me with smirks on their faces. My breath catches in my throat and I can feel a bubble of panic in the pit of my stomach. I spring upwards, and face towards them, my back to the cart and to the pouch I was in the midst of covering up. The two men look down to the cart and at the half filled hole, their smirks not wavering.

'Obscuring taxes from the King?' The guy that had shouted angrily at me earlier said to me, his tone lower but somewhat more menacing.

'N-No! I have my tax here.' I thrust my hand out to them, showing the 2 men the coins in my hand. For a second they were taken aback, but they looked at each other before looking back at me.

'I'm sure you can do a lot better than that, don't you think Robert?' The other guy spoke darkly, turning to the other man who grinned at him.

'Oh I'm sure, Joseph.' With that, the man named Robert lunged at me, I sharply turned my back on him and reached down to the half-filled hole, so to try and grab the pouch before the thieving men could not take it. But before I could grab the small bag I feel a body slam into mine, taking my arms that were outreached, behind my back. Rather painfully I might add.

'Gotcha!' A rough voice grunts in my ear. My reflexes kick in and I thrash about, attempting to rid the man holding me from behind. I see the other man, the one named Joseph, reach into the hole and snatch my pouch containing all of my money. Anger bubbles up within me and I thrash harder, but the man's hold on me is surprisingly tight.

'Haha, she's a lively one.' The man behind me cackles, making my blood boil. I realise that Joseph is within a dangerous range to me. Barely thinking, I stop thrashing and instead aim a successful swift kick in the precious area of the man in front of me. He howls in pain, dropping the pouch as his hands go to the area I have just kicked. He sinks down to the ground and lies in a foetal position. Fed up of being held back by the man, I put a lot of force into throwing my head back into his head behind mine, hearing a satisfying crack. Robert pulls me round to face him, and I see that his nose is bleeding quite heavily, perhaps even broken? With a hand still on one of my upper arms, I feel a sudden impact on the side of my face. As the force sends me to the ground I realise that he had struck me across the face with the back of his hand. The side of my face that was hit stings sharply; tears have sprung to my eyes. But I realise that I didn't have time to wallow about in pain, I needed to run. Now.

I look up at Robert, whose nose is now bleeding all down his face and starting to drip on his clothes, and then I look to where the other man is now writhing about on the ground, clutching his injured groin and swearing. I see that the pouch of literally my life savings is only a foot away from where I lay on the ground, and as my adrenaline finally reaches its peak I find my body moving on its own. I kick off at the ground with one foot, snatching the pouch from where it lay on the ground just as Robert lunges at me.

'Get back here!' He shouts at me, spitting blood from his mouth as he does. I narrowly miss his outstretched hands and avoid falling back down to the ground as my feet start to give way, but I am running fast (albeit unsteadily), towards the forest of Nottingham, fear pounding in my ears and adrenaline pumping around my body. I hear Robert grunt as he runs a few feet behind me, the sound of our footsteps crunching on dirt, grass and then eventually on the forest floor as we enter the woods. I dodge and weave the many trees, my pulse beating so loudly I can hear it in my ears.

'When I catch you girl, I'm gonna hang you myself!' The vengeance behind the words makes my blood run cold, fear making my feet run faster. I can hear his running pace get further and further behind mine, but not so far that I still have panic caught in my throat. I notice as I am running straight ahead that there is a dip, leading to a small bare clearing, with trees continuing on around it. I look over my shoulder and see that Robert is struggling to keep up, only a few meters behind me. His look is thunderous as he sees me turn to look at him, and I hurry on. As I get to the dip I feel my heart sink. It turns out the dip is a lot steeper than I originally though, with it being more of an abrupt hill. And coming so fast over the steep drop, I try and skid to a halt so as not to injure myself as I go down. Unfortunately, luck isn't on my side today.

I fall, rather ungracefully down the hill, doing a strange roll and tumble as I fall down, and relatively hard I must say. As I come to the bottom of the hill I feel a very sharp twinge in my left ankle, making me wince. I take a second or two to catch my breath, but as I hear Robert's fast approaching running footsteps; I jump to my feet and continue running but don't get too far as putting a small amount of pressure sends shooting pains from my ankle. My running turns into a sort of stagger and a limp as I try to reach the part of where the surrounding ends and possibly try and hide behind one of the trees beyond. But I don't make it that far. Instead, I crash to the ground, the pain in my ankle bringing me down.

As I am sitting facing forwards, I see Robert fast approaching me and I feel the dread come upon me. I start to slowly inch my way back, shuffling further back until my back comes into contact with the trunk of a tree. Robert is now a few feet away from me, a cruel and mocking grin appearing on his bloody face. He is panting heavily after chasing me through the woods and as he walks over to where I am he draws a sword from where it was hung on his belt, which I had not noticed until just then. Just the sight of it gleaming in the sunlight sends a chill down my spine and in that moment, I feel myself start to shake. And for that, I am annoyed at myself.

'Looks like you got nowhere else to run to.' His voice is ragged and coarse, from the running and the blood that is now drying around his nose, mouth and neck. He stops just in front of me, his figure blocking out the afternoon sun behind him and I am cast in his cold shadow. I peer up at him, my breath coming out in short breaths.

'Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson myself.' He says, toying with his sword, twisting it by the hilt and grinning unmercifully like a Cheshire cat.

I must look scared but inside I'm furious. I'm annoyed at how this is ending. At how easily I am giving up. I thought I had survived until now for some reason, for something other than to be chased to the woods, where I would be killed by one of the Sheriff's men. And lastly, I wonder what my mother would say if she could see this. Would she be ashamed of my running away, or would she have wanted me to stand and fight? As Robert brings the sword down to me, I close my eyes, expecting pain, but instead I hear a faint _thud_. I open my eyes, curious as to what the sound was, and why I was uninjured. As I look up, I see that something has spooked Robert, his eyes now wide and frightful, his sword still mid-swing in the air. I see that Robert is in fact staring at a shape that has appeared on the tree. No, not a shape. An _arrow_. And it has been dangerously close to Robert's head, perhaps even by the wisps of his mangled hair. A sudden voice broke the silence, booming in the small enclosure of woodland.

'Let the girl go, or the next one shall be aimed at your heart.' The voice sounded somewhat familiar, as if I had heard it before. I look around my surroundings, but don't see anyone. Robert does the same, not liking being threatened or having nearly lost an ear. As I look up at the arrow, I realize who the figure who spoke is. And so, it seems, does Robert.

'Is this the famous Robin Hood I hear?' He looks around the trees, bringing the sword down slightly. I sit there against the tree, stunned at the fact that Robin Hood had saved me. 'Why are you hiding, coward? Show yourself!' Robert bellowed, his face turning into a sneer as he turns on the sport, looking around. A second goes by; the forest silent apart from the bird cries and wind howling. Then, the sound of leaves crunching. Robert tenses and spins around, spotting Robin Hood stepping from behind a tree just to the left of us, a good few meters away. Robert laughs to himself, a callous and somewhat cruel laugh that still roots me to the sport with fear.

But then, more sounds of crunching leaves and suddenly I see several more people appear from behind trees, all around the surrounding we are in. I notice some of the others look familiar, such as the burlier guy and a short haired woman. I see Robert tense even further when he sees that he is surrounded, I see his eyes darting every which way to find a means to beat him, or to even escape. Then I see him look down at me. He swings his sword quickly and has the tip at my throat, the cold blade touching under my chin. Robert looks back to Robin Hood, his eyes in somewhat of a frenzy.

'Before you fire another arrow I would have already cut her throat.' I feel the panic start to bubble again; I take a breath and swallow but feel the blade dig a bit at my throat.

'Would you be willing to risk it? I would be able to have 3 arrows in your body before you put a scratch on her.' Robin Hood's tone is low, but serious. Robert loosens his grip on the hilt slightly and I see it dawn on his face that this is a battle he cannot win. That's when Robin Hood speaks again. 'If you leave her in peace I will not fire at you, but you have been warned.' I watch as Robert looks around the clearing, surveying the others that are stood around with various weapons from swords, bows and an axe. I see him turn back at me, the sword brought back to my throat. The anger still in his eyes as well as the blood still on his face.

'But she…' His sentence was cut abruptly as another arrow was fired, this time directly into the shoulder of Robert. He cries out in pain, lifting his free hand and gently touching it, trying to dislodge it from his shoulder.

'I warned you.' Robin Hood states, his voice sounding deathly serious now. Robert looks between me and Robin and as he snaps the arrow, the head of it still lodged in him he lets out a disgruntled moan.

'I won't forget this.' His tone low and dark, as he looks at Robin, then at me. Finally, after a tense second, he runs into the forest. It takes a second for me to realise that I had been holding my breath, which I breath out when I see his figure gone, scurrying off into the depths of the forest. I feel the panic start to subside and I gently rub at the area where Robert had threatened me with his blade.

'Are you okay?' I hear a voice say, as I look up I see Robin Hood has managed to get from where he has been standing to in front of my in a few split seconds. I'm a little taken aback, and slowly nod.

'Y-Yeah, I'm fine.' I tell him, my voice obviously not reflecting what I am saying. I see him give me a soft smile, and he offers his hand in what I suspect as a handshake.

'I'm Robin Hood.' He says, and I smile in return.

'Yeah I kind of guessed. I'm Gwen.'

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's all I have for this chapter! But I really hope people like it, so I can continue writing it! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this new chapter! And I hope people keep reviewing, it makes me very happy knowing people like what I'm writing :) And again, I don't own anything!**

Still dazed from what has just happened, I look up at the man in front of me. _The_ Robin Hood. He had just saved me from one of the Sheriff's men, his fellow outlaws stood around the trees nearby. I slip the small pouch, which I had clench tightly in my hand as I had been running from the Sheriff's guard, into a small pocket in my dress, glad that I hadn't had it taken away from me. Robin's hand is still outstretched in front of me, so I grab it with my own and am then surprised as he pulls me up from when I sat on the floor and against the trunk of a tree. As soon as he pulls me up I feel the sharp wrenching pain in my ankle. As I wince, Robin lets go of my hand as if it was scalding hot.

'Are you okay?' He asks me, and I can hear the worry in his voice. I look at him and give him a faint smile. I hope the pain will subside soon as I don't think I will be able to walk up that steep hill to get back to the village.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He doesn't seem very convinced as he quickly examines me as I stand there, trying to see what the problem was. I notice the people that had been over by the surrounding trees walk over to us, lowering their weapons as they get nearer. 'But thank you for saving me.' Robin stops examining and looks up, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

'Well I couldn't let a young girl like you be attacked by one of the ruthless Sheriff's men. We're not the rogue outlaws we are made out to be.' I look at the other outlaws that are stood around us, not looking at all menacing as they did when they emerged from behind the trees, instead they give me friendly smiles.

'You took quite a tumble down that hill.' One of the other outlaws says. I look to them and see that it is the woman, who is around my height and has very short dark hair. I see that she is carrying a small strange looking sword. I also see that she looks down at my ankle, which is thankfully covered by my plain dress. Had she noticed me wince? The pain isn't so bad now but it will probably become a lot worse when I walk back to the village.

'Oh, um…I'm really fine. It's nothing.' I tell her, giving her a weak smile as well. She doesn't return a smile, only continues to look from my concealed ankle to my face. I look at the other outlaws that are stood by us. There is a large bulky, slightly older looking guy with dark hair that has a slight curl, leaning on a thick staff. His appearance is intimidating and rather menacing. Next to him is a younger man, with dark brown hair and a goatee. A man with dirty blonde hair that is covered with some sort of headscarf looks at me, his gaze somewhat unnerving. Stood beside the woman I was just talking to is a young somewhat attractive dark haired man with a slight moustache. A silence has fallen over us in the woods, making me feel kind of nervous.

'Well I should really be getting back to my village. But thank you, again.' I look back to Robin, giving him a smile as I then start to walk away. Immediately the pain from my ankle makes me wince, but I suck in air and carry on walking, not wanting to cause Robin Hood and the other outlaws anymore problems. Already I am thinking of how I am going to manage to climb the steep hill without causing my ankle anymore injury. As I get to the bottom of the hill I take a deep breath and start to walk up. But as soon as I put my weight upon my ankle to ascend the hill I cry out a little in pain. My hands go down to my ankle, attempting to soothe the pain by gently rubbing it but to no avail. Not wanting to admit to being injured to the outlaws behind me I attempt to soldier on and continue. Inevitably, the pain reaches a point where I am mid step up the hill and it is too much to bear, my leg collapsing underneath me and I fall to the ground.

Well I would have fallen to the ground, if there hadn't of been a figure stood directly behind me, grabbing me to keep me steady. I look up and see the face of Robin Hood looking worryingly at me.

'So you've injured your ankle?' He helps me back down to the ground; well it wasn't like I had got very far on the hill, and he looks at me. I look down, avoiding his concerned gaze.

'I told you, it's nothing.' My voice shook a little, not helping me to sound convincing. I hear Robin let out a sigh and look up, worried I've annoyed him.

'Don't be so stubborn.' His tone is low and it worries me a little bit. He looks behind him at the outlaws. 'Djaq, can you see how bad it is?' I see the woman outlaw come over to us, so that must be her name and she must have some experience in medicine. She goes down to her knees beside me and lifts up my peasant dress slightly to reveal my ankle. She delicately touches parts of my ankle, making me wince slightly. She then asks me to lift it slightly off the ground, which I do, and she continues to analyse it. When she is finished she stands back up and talks to Robin.

'It is only a sprain, but a bad one. I can soothe the pain with some of the remedies at our camp, if you'd like.' I notice she has a thick accent, but I cannot place it. Robin nods at her, looking at the ground.

'Okay then, let's return to camp.' He notifies the other outlaws before coming to stand next to me, lifting my arm from my side to around his shoulders and placing his arm around my waist. I instantly wonder what he is doing, and I start to stammer.

'It's okay; I'm just going to help you to our camp.' He tells me, a smile playing on his lips. I feel a blush start to appear on my face and I look away from him, hoping he didn't see. I see the other outlaws start to walk off, the one with the head bandana on turns to stare at me as Robin helps me walk behind the others. His face is that of apprehension and nervousness.

'You really don't have to do this, I'll be fine. I just need to get up the hill and back to my village.' I try to tell Robin, not wanting to be a nuisance to him and the others, but he shakes his head at me.

'I won't hear of it. We can at least help you with your ankle.' He tells me as he continues to help me walk. I notice that we walk further and further away from the small clearing that we were in and through the thick woodland. The only sounds are of the crunching of leaves being stepped on and the heavy footsteps of the outlaws. I also notice the outlaws ahead of my start to talk to each other, the guy with the bandana on his head looking worryingly around the woods. Robin continues talking, making me look back at him. 'So what village are you from?'

'I'm from Locksley, same as you.' I tell him, smiling and I notice Robin smile in return. 'I have to say, you're somewhat of a legend now.' His smile broadens and I feel my blush coming back. After a little more walking we come to a stop in the midst of the woods. In front of the outlaws is a small hill covered thickly in autumn leaves, situated between two large mounds of grey rock. The burly outlaw leans down to the ground and rustles something underneath the many leaves scattered around. A faint _click _can be heard and all of a sudden a part of the ground seems to lift up, revealing a small camp inside, cleverly disguised. I stand there in awe as the outlaws walk into their camp.

'Impressive, huh?' Robin asks me, smiling. I look at him, amazed at how they've created a small hidden camp in the middle of the forest. No wonder the Sheriff and his men can never catch the Outlaws.

'Very impressive.' I tell him, returning the smile. He then helps me up the small hill up to their camp. As I enter I'm aware of the others looking at me and I start to feel nervous. I notice the guy with the bandana becoming fidgety as he stands in the middle of the camp with his arms crossed. The woman named Djaq tells Robin to help bring me over to one of the seats in the corner, which has a table beside it with several jars and boxes on it. I sit down carefully on the seat as Djaq then proceeds to examine my ankle further, she lifts it gently and I can see that it is slightly swollen and there is a rather ugly bruise appearing, making my ankle look yellow with small purple patches around it.

'Robin, can you bring me over a bowl of cold water please?' Djaq asks him, which he then leaves to do. I watch as she reaches into one of the boxes and pulls out a strip of woven material, she then places several dark green leaves in a mortar and pestle along with a little bit of liquid that was in one of the jars. She grinds the two together until it makes a smooth light green paste, then scooping some in her fingers she then rubs it gently on my ankle. It's cold and slimy, making me flinch slightly.

'This is just a balm to soothe the pain, okay?' Djaq looks up at me as she lightly covers my ankle in the paste. I nod at her, giving her a smile. I see Robin returning with a small brown clay bowl of water over, which he places at Djaq's side.

'You really didn't have to do this.' I tell her as she finishes with the paste, wiping her hands on a spare bit of material. I see that the paste she has put on my ankle is quickly drying, encasing my ankle in a dry light green coating. Djaq then dips a piece of material into the cold water, wrings it out to remove the excess, she then wraps the wet material around my paste-covered ankle. The cold material makes my foot twitch slightly, which then sends a faint pain shoot up my leg. After wrapping it tightly around my ankle, Djaq then grabs a piece of longer woven material and wraps that around the wet bandage on my ankle many times before sticking it in place.

'There you go, all done. Just keep it off the ground for a while.' She tells me, standing up and tidying up the materials and mortar and pestle.

'Thank you, you're really kind.' I look at her, smiling. She smiles back and continues to tidy up. Robin looks at my bandaged ankle then at me.

'Where are your family? I could tell them that you're safe if you want.' He sits down on the seat next to mine, his friendly nature making me smile a little.

'Oh, it's fine. You don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself.' He lets out a small laugh.

'I'm sure you could. But I'd feel better if I'd let them know you're okay.' I look away from him, and watch the outlaws as the walk around the camp. I see the guy that has been looking at me worryingly is cutting up some vegetables and placing them in a pot that sits above a small fire. The burly guy is sitting on a sturdy wooden bed with a woven blanket on top, and the two other outlaws are conversing as the hang up their weapons on a wall.

'I don't have any family.' I say quietly, looking back at Robin. 'My father was killed in the Holy Land and my mother died last year. I don't have any other family.' His gaze is intense, and I can feel my eyes watering. I smile sadly at him, then look away, trying my hardest not to cry in front of him.

'I'm so sorry Gwen.' He says: his voice low and almost a whisper. I look back at him.

'It's okay, I've can manage on my own.' I notice a silence has come over the camp and I look to see that the outlaws are looking my way; they suddenly look away and get back to what they were doing when they see me looking at them. I look back down at my lap, hoping the awkward silence passes soon.

'Well then, you can stay here until your injury heals fully.' I hear Robin say. I look sharply at him, lost for words. I see the other outlaws look to Robin as well, a tense atmosphere suddenly coming over the camp as I notice the guy in the bandana stop cooking over the small fire.

'M-Master, surely you can't be serious!' He exclaims, standing up from where he had been sitting beside the fire and stepping towards where me and Robin are. I feel a pang of uneasiness, not knowing what to do or say and feeling like a burden.

'We can't just leave her in the woods by herself, Much!' Robin replies, standing up. 'Is everyone okay with Gwen staying here?' He asks the other outlaws, looking around the camp. I see the others nod and smile at me, agreeing that they're okay with it, whereas the guy at the fire, Much, stands rooted to the spot.

'But Master-!' He starts to say, but is cut off.

'Much, come outside.' He then nods at me before going outside of the camp with Much, leaving me sat there on my own.

* * *

><p>'What's the matter, Much?' Robin asks his close friend as they are outside, wondering why he is against the girl staying with them in their camp until she has recovered. They are stood far enough away from the camp so that the others cannot hear their conversation.<p>

'I just don't think it is wise to take her in and let her stay in the camp, Master. What if she was a spy for the Sheriff?' He exclaims to his friend. Robin always knew his close friend was the worrier of the group, he also knew that he was sensible and kind at heart.

'If she had been a spy for the Sheriff then why was one of the guards chasing her through the woods and about to attack her?' Robin replies, looking earnestly into his friends eyes. Much stalls for a second, lost for what to say next. Robin lets out a sigh, knowing that Much was only being cautious due to having to be like that since the war in the Holy Land.

'We're only helping her Much, you heard her; she doesn't have anyone!' Much looked to the ground, feeling embarrassed at his wary behaviour.

'I'm sorry Master, I just can't help being careful.' He replies, looking up at his friend. Robin gives his close friend and man-servant a warm smile, after being with him all these years he hasn't changed.

'Much, you know me more than anyone; do you think I could just leave her to defend herself?' He asks him to which Much smiles.

'No, you never could. You just can't help yourself.' Robin laughs at his friend, glad that the tension has fallen slightly. He notices that sun setting quickly in the distance, and turns to go back inside, his close friend by his side and the air getting slightly chillier.

* * *

><p>I decide to break the silence.<p>

'Um, I'm sorry to be a bother.' I tell them, wanting to stand up and go over to talk to them but not wanting to ruin the bandaging that Djaq did for me.

'It's fine, honestly.' One of the outlaws says, the one with the goatee, as he puts his longbow away. The younger man beside him smiles at me.

'We're just glad you're okay. You can stay with us however long you want.' The younger man says.

'It is not a problem, Gwen. We know how cruel the Sheriff and his men can be. Why was that man chasing you through the forest anyway?' Djaq asks me as she sits on the seat Robin had been sitting on.

'Oh, I had hid my money in a hole at my village so as I went to retrieve the taxes that the Sheriff's men were ordering us to pay, two of them tried to take my whole earnings. I got so angry that I kicked one of the guards and hit the other one. He was the one that was chasing me through the forest.' I say to her. She looks a bit surprised but then gives me a warm smile.

'Well you don't have to worry about them, you're safe here.' She tells me. She then looks at the others. 'If you're going to be staying here you should know who everyone is. As you already know, I'm Djaq. Over there is Little John, and then there is Allan A Dale, Will Scarlet and Much is outside with Robin.' I nod at each of them, being able to have a name to their face now.

Just then Robin and Much enter the camp again; I look at them as they come back, wondering if I had caused an argument between Much and his master, Robin. Djaq gives my hand a faint squeeze before walking over to where Will and Alan are. Much returns to the pot over the fire, continuing to stir it. The smells wafts over, and my stomach rumbles. Robin walks over to me and overhears my embarrassing stomach growling, he smiles at me.

'Would you like something to eat?' He asks me, standing over me. I look up at him and at Much, who is serving some of the broth into small bowls and handing them to the other outlaws. I see him look up at me and Robin talking, then quickly back down to his own bowl.

'Oh no, that's okay. I don't think that guy likes me being here.' I shake my head at him, looking down at my hands. I hear Robin sigh above me and I look up at him.

'Don't worry about Much, he's just a little worried about letting you stay here. He worries a lot.' He smiles at me. With that he walks over to where Much sits next to the pot of broth, serves two more bowls and returns next to me, sitting down and handing me a bowl with a wooden spoon. I cool the steaming broth a little by blowing on it and then have a spoonful. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was until I tasted the broth, as I suddenly feel like I haven't eaten in a few days.

'This…tastes so good.' I say out loud, and I notice Much, who is sitting over by the broth pot look up at me in surprise and blush a little at the compliment. I then proceed to finish the bowl of broth before it has even cooled down. After wards, with my tongue slightly burnt from the hot serving, I smile warmly at Much, amazed at how a male can cook such delightful food. Even I haven't got a fair skill in cooking. As I savour the taste of chicken, potatoes and carrots I see Robin smiling to himself as he eats his broth. As he finishes he takes my bowl away, along with his. Much looks at me as he puts his empty bowl down, a slight hint of a blush still on his face. I then look at the pot of boiling broth, the smell still hanging in the air and my stomach gives a rumble, embarrassingly not content with that bowlful. Much, hearing my stomach rumbling, refills 2 of the bowls that Robin had taken over and walks over to me. I look up at him as he stands in front of me, he then hands me one of the bowls along with a wooden spoon.

'I…uh, thought you might like some more.' He says, nervously for some reason. I look at him and at the bowl of broth in front of me, feeling the gesture of friendliness sudden and surprising.

'Um, thank you.' I say to him, my stomach grateful for the 2nd portion that I had been given as I start eating. Surprisingly, Much sits down in the seat that Robin had been sat in, digging in to his broth as well.

'This is really good. You're a great cook.' I tell him after swallowing a mouthful. Much looks up at me, in the midst of slurping the remaining juices in his bowl, and I smile at him. The blush returns to his face, a shade lighter than beet red, but he returns the smile nevertheless.

'T-thank you.' He says to me, his friendly smile somewhat reassuring me. I look up at the camp and see that Robin is stood on the far side, watching us and smiling. Much takes our empty bowls away and as he walks away I feel that the little bit of tension between us has started to fade. As it turns to night and gets a little bit chillier, Djaq comes over to me and helps me to my feet.

'I have prepared a bed for you, if that is okay?' I am taken aback by everyone's help and acceptance of letting me intrude upon them. And as Djaq helps me over to a part of the camp where there are a few beds spread out with threadbare covers on top, and she helps me sit down on one of them before sitting on the one closest to mine. I look at her, in the dim light of the camp, as I see everyone else starting to get ready to go to sleep.

'You've all done so much for me and I don't even deserve it.' I tell her, giving her a weak smile as I feel like I might break down and cry in front of her. The effects of today's events seem to be hitting me just now, thankfully the pain in my foot is all but completely faded away and I still have my life savings with me, safe in my pocket. Djaq looks at me whilst slightly tilting her head, her smile soft and gentle.

'Stop talking like that. We're all just glad that you are safe.' She tells me, her voice firm and reassuring. And then she sounds slightly strict and more like a physician, 'now get some rest, you're injury won't heal if you don't rest.' And with that she gets under the cover of her own bed, as do most of the others. The only one still standing in the camp is Robin, whom Djaq tells me is 'on guard' tonight. He looks at me as I carefully get under the cover on the bed, and am thankful for how comfortable it is considering I had pretty much slept on the floor with a cover when I had stayed with that family in the village. I find that tiredness is washing over me rather quickly, and as I start to fall asleep knowing that Robin is on guard and how well the others have taken me in and treated me, I feel that I must repay them for their gratitude. And I know just how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! First of all let me apologize for the long wait for this chapter, have been a bit backed up with University work to do! But I hope you all like the chapter, so please let me know what you think of it! :) Again, I do not own anything from the BBC's Robin Hood, however much I may wish so.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, I could hear the distinct sound of birdsong. Usually it sounds muffled or faraway when I wake up in the village, but here in the Sherwood Forest, sounds so clear and strong. The smells are different as well: the smell of earth, damp and fire. I look around the camp, noticing that the Outlaws are already up and setting about their daily routines. As I get up from the bed Djaq comes over to me, sitting down next to me on the bed.<p>

'Good morning, how did you sleep?' She asks me. For a second, I'm slightly lost for words. When I slept in the village (at various homes and in return I would do labour for them) I was almost never asked that question. I would often get scolded by many people if I had snuck into small barns and shacks to use for shelter, they would 'shoo' me off of their land. I realised that it was hard being alone. Djaq gives me a compassionate expression, 'What's the matter?'

'It's just…it's been a long time since someone asked me that.' I give her a warm smile, grateful for the friendly nature that she has. She then looks down to my bandaged ankle, examining it lightly in her hands.

'Does it still hurt?' Her fingers are gentle as she lightly prods my ankle in various places. There is no twinge of pain, no ache. Nothing. I look at her and smile.

'No, it doesn't hurt at all.' She returns my smile and then starts to unravel the bandaging on my ankle, peeling away the other bandage underneath which reveals the cracked and loose green paste.

'That is good news. I shall just wash the dry balm off and you should be fine.' She tells me as she gets up off the bed and returns after a moment with a bowl of water and a cloth. She dips the cloth in the water and then starts to wash the dry balm off my ankle. As she does that I can see that the bruising on my ankle is still there, this time more purple and blue, but I notice that there is no pain at all. The balm had worked brilliantly, and I couldn't stop smiling.

'Djaq, I don't know what to do to say my thanks.' I tell her as she finishes up on washing the balm off. She looks up at me, her eyes soft and caring.

'Please, Gwen, it is no problem. I am just glad that you are safe.' I smile at her words. I look around the camp and see that Little John, Robin and Much are not here. Alan and Will are sat by the morning fire, eating bread and talking to each other. 'There, all done.' Djaq's voice brings my gaze back to her and I look down to see my ankle free of any bandaging or green balm. The bruise looks pretty ugly though, starting at the front and leading to the back of my ankle and near the bottom of my foot, which my peasant slipper hides.

'Thank you Djaq, for everything.' I say to her, reaching out for her hand, resting mine gently on top of hers. She has a mothering quality to her but I can tell she has a fiery side to her as well.

'Ah, you're awake.' I hear a familiar voice say, entering the camp. I look up and see Robin coming over. Djaq gives me a last smile before walking over to Alan and Will over by the fire. Robin sits down on the bed next to me, looking at my healed ankle.

'Has it healed?' He asks me and I nod to him, gently rotating it mid-air as evidence. I look around the camp as we sit together, wondering what to say next. I felt very grateful for all of the help, but I just didn't want to overstay my welcome. Now that my ankle has healed, all thanks to Djaq, I should prepare to go back to my village.

'Thank you, for everything.' I say; my voice low so only Robin can hear me. He looks at me, his expression warm and friendly and he slowly puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'We may be Outlaws, but we'll help anyone, in any way we can.' His voice is reassuring, making me smile at him. A silence passes between us, the noises of the others bustling around the camp fill the air.

'I should return to my village.' I say, after watching the group in the camp. I feel Robin looking at me, his gentle gaze just a little bit more intense. So I turn to him, my expression reassuring and grateful. He continues looking at me for a second before taking his hand off my shoulder, nodding his head.

'Okay, we'll come with you.' He stands up, and after giving me one last look, walks over to the gang, who had gathered around the fire. I gently stand up, being careful of my ankle even though I couldn't feel any pain I was still cautious, and as I do I reach into my pocket, pulling out my draw pouch bag. I quietly undo the strings and take a few coins out, before slipping them into my pocket. I then tie up the bag again and slyly place the bag on top of the bed I had slept on, concealing it slightly by the blankets. Then I walk over to the fire to join the others, who were all very kind about me leaving to go back to my village. I don't worry about the amount of money I had left for them, for all the help that the Outlaws had given me, it was the least I could do.

I felt a little sad leaving the Outlaws camp and walking through the forest to my village. They said that they wanted to come with me to make sure I got there okay. Robin jokingly saying that he wondered if there was going to be any more trouble I could get myself into. Djaq walked next to me as we made our way up the slight hills, keeping an eye on me as I walked. I noticed as we were walking that Will kept on looking over at Djaq whilst Alan was talking to him, and I smile to myself, wondering if Djaq knew that Will had feelings for her. As we walked further, I could make out the village through the surrounding tress, the villagers walking around, doing their daily chores and jobs. Robin stops, as well as the other Outlaws, as they spot the village up ahead.

'This is where we leave you Gwen.' He says, smiling at me. 'If you need us, you know where we are.' He continues, and the others nod. I know Much might still be a little wary of me and my knowing their hideout.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you guys are.' I reassure them, looking at each of their faces. Djaq gives my hand a tight squeeze, I return the gesture and she lets go and goes to stand beside Will, and I wonder quietly to myself if she may return his feelings. I take a breath, suddenly overwhelmed for some reason, before giving the group one last look and turning to walk up to the village. I hear their footsteps retreating behind me, and as I reach near to the village I look back and see that they are walking back into the deep forest. I feel a little confident in having met the legend of Robin Hood and the Outlaws, like my faith has been restored just a little bit.

I wondered when I would next see them, but I hadn't thought it would be so soon.

Approaching the village I had ran away from, a wave of cautiousness washed over me, as well as worry and concern. Was it just me, or were some of the villagers staring strangely at me? The feeling of worry hung over my head with each step, until I came to the main clearing in the village. There I saw several of the Sheriff's guards stood around, questioning the villagers, their voices raised and I could just make out a few words. 'Sheriff', 'Girl', 'Thief'. I also noticed that a rather intimidating figure sat on horseback, speaking to 2 of the guards. It wasn't until one of the villagers that were being questioned looked at me that the guards took notice of my presence. It was in that split second that my heart sank. I didn't have the energy to turn around and run, so I stood still as several of the guards rushed at me, one coming up from behind me and taking my arms in a vice-like grip. One of the guards in front of me put his hand on his sword, in a threatening manner.

'Are you Guinevere of Locksley?' The guard demanded. I stared at him, my head trying to catch up with what was happening. The guard saw my look of confusion, and proceeded to repeat the question. I nodded my head slowly, in shock and confused as to what was happening. Did they know I had been with Robin and the Outlaws? Had they seen me with them? A thought went suddenly through my head; had it been the guard that had attacked me in the forest? The ones that had tried to rob me? Questions were flying through my mind, and I wanted to speak, to ask them out loud. Instead, my throat has dried up, not letting me speak out.

The guards react to me nodding my head at their question, the one behind me tightening his grip, making me wince slightly. One of the guards that were stood in front of me motioned to the man on horseback over to us, and my heart hammered with every trot of the horse's steps. As he reached where we stood, the figure got off the horse, landing solidly on the ground and stood beside the 2 guards in front of me. Now I knew the reason why my heart had been hammering so hard in chest, it was because the man in front of me was none other than Guy of Gisbourne.

'You are Guinevere, are you not?' He asked me, his tone authoritative. I started to get annoyed at not knowing what was going on; the fact that Sir Guy of Gisbourne was questioning me didn't look so good for me.

'Yes, I am. Why, what is the matter?' I ask him, looking around and noticing that most of the villagers are stood a safe distance away, watching the interaction. Guy of Gisbourne straightens a little at my brash reply, and sneers in my direction.

'Well Guinevere of Locksley, the Sheriff has ordered for your capture for your attack on one of the Sheriff's men, refusing to pay taxes and also for cooperating with Outlaws.' For some strange reason, I felt like laughing. Right then, as I was surrounded by guards and Guy of Gisbourne, and threatened by a capture from the Sheriff himself. I couldn't help that I let out a laugh in their faces, their expressions confused and Guy's was shock. It was just so ludicrous, the situation I had found myself in upon returning to my village.

'Did the Sheriff's guard tell you that he had attempted to rob me of all of my money, after I had offered him my taxes? I was then manhandled by one of the other men, so I defended myself before running into the forest to escape them. The Outlaws only protected me from the Sheriff's guard, who was going to kill me.' I stop to catch my breath, rage beginning to bubble up in me. Guy's face was unreadable, as he was mulling over my small speech. But that didn't last very long.

'Even if that is what happened, you have still attacked one of the Sheriff's men, therefore one of the King's men. You will be taken to the castle dungeons, and if you do not come willingly then I am more than happy to drag you.' He smirks as he talks, and I feel a rush of hatred for Guy of Gisbourne. I give him a look of hatred, angry at this whole situation that somehow I have managed to stumble into and frankly, just annoyed at the man in front of me. Seeing my expression, Guy gives the guard behind me a nod and the next thing I know I'm being turned around on the spot and my wrists are tied tightly together with rope. I wince as the guard pulls tightly on the binds, finishing tying them up, and I have the temptation to bring my knee swiftly up between the legs of the guard in front of me and cause him serious harm but I diminish the idea, being arrested on account of apparently attacking one of the sheriffs men seems bad enough, without adding to it.

The guard finishes binding my wrists and turns me around again, keeping a firm grip on my arms as Guy of Gisbourne has another guard bring over Guy's dark coloured horse, before mounting it swiftly and easily. He pulls on the reins and keeps the horse steady as he looks down on me and the guard behind me, his gaze intent. He reaches down and grabs me roughly by the upper arm and pulls me onto the horse with him, sitting directly in front of him. I'm a little shocked at his strength, being able to pull me up onto the horse, but then the anger rises. But before I can even make my anger known to him I feel his fingers dig into my arm as he sits behind me, and I flinch, pretty sure I am going to have an ugly bruise when he has grabbed me.

'Don't even think about resisting, you'd just be making my job easier by having to kill you right now.' He hisses at me, and I tense up, suddenly realising how close I was to him. A shiver ran though me, and my stomach turned. The man sat right behind me is a cold-blooded killer, the stories I have heard of him in the village, the ones where he has tracked down harmless villagers who had not paid their taxes or that had resorted to stealing as they were so poor. He had tortured them, often killing them in the process if not before then definitely after. He is a ruthless man, heartless and soulless. And here I was, straddling the same horse as him.

Guy orders the guards in the village to finish up there and return to the castle then pulls on the reins of his horse whilst digging the heels of his boots into the horse's sides. The horse suddenly starts off in a run, and in my surprise I fall back onto the solid impact of Guy of Gisbourne. I tense up even further at the contact and force myself forward and hold onto the front of the saddle for dear life, away from him but with my hands tied together it proves a lot more difficult. The speed of the horse shocks me slightly, but it seems a powerful breed and perhaps this is only a jogging pace to him. I look down at my bound wrists, the skin around the area already looking a little raw. I wriggle my wrists together, trying to see if it would be possible to get out of the binds but the damn guard had tied it too tight, almost cutting off the circulation to my hands.

As we exit the village and come out onto the long path which leads up to the castle, I head the many hoof prints of several other guards on horseback behind, although a little slower than Guy of Gisbourne. As we ride, I feel my heartbeat starting to accelerate, nervous and confused by what has happened in the short period of time. I try to calm myself down by telling myself that I can plead with the Sheriff, tell him the truth and perhaps he will let me go on account of me behaving in self-defence only. But everyone knows the Sheriff is only a ruthless and cruel man, only interested in money and power.

The castle seems to appear quickly before us, the main gate scattered with guards and civilians, who turn to stare at Guy of Gisbourne as he slows the horse down to a trot as he approaches the gate. He didn't even say a word to the guards as he advanced, they just moved out of the way of him. When they saw me I saw a mix of emotions; worry, pity and shame. Guy veers the horse through the crowd, his legs occasionally hitting mine against the ribs of the horse and his arms just around my sides as he holds the reins tightly, a skilled horseman as well as a murderer. Somehow I just can't shake the ominous feeling as we head to the front of the castle.

Having only been in Nottingham Castle once before, when I had to inform the Sheriff of my mother's death and as she had no will there was no mentioning of what was to happen to me. I was informed by one of the Sheriff's advisors that there wasn't anything they could do for me, although if you ask me, could and would is a different story. So I was told that I had to make do by myself, and that I had to live within the law of Nottingham (which basically means they won't hesitate to kill me for punishment of stealing or any other crime). So the first time I had entered the Castle of Nottingham had not been a happy occasion, and neither was this time. The grand hallways that I was led down were draped with curtains that were pulled back and showed a glorious view of the courtyards and beyond that, the many fields and villages.

The two guards walking on either side of me don't glance around at the luxury but keep their gaze ahead, on the large wooden doors that seemed to loom before me. Upon approaching it, Guy of Gisbourne knocked hard on the wooden door, the sound echoing through the hallway. After a second a voice within can be heard shouting, 'Enter'. The door then swings open with a slight creak, and the room before me is large and fairly empty bar a few chairs and a table with a few plates of food. On one of the chairs, a fairly comfy looking one sat the Sheriff, whose gaze lingered from Guy of Gisbourne to the guards, then finally to me. Whatever confidence I had when I had entered the Castle seemed to drain out of me when his gaze met mine. His cold blooded manner and arrogance is well known throughout the land to the villagers, who hate his tyrant attitude. But what they don't know is just how cold his gaze is and how power-hungry his eyes look. Walking towards where the Sheriff is sat, Guy and the guards stop a few feet away and a short silence remains in the room. The Sheriff, sitting with a leg crossed over the other with his fingers intertwining in an almost menacing manner. All at once I feel a coldness wash over me, nervousness taking the place of confidence.

'So this is the one who was allied with the Outlaws'. His voice seems colder than his gaze as he looks from Guy to me. I'm determined to keep my ground and not back down on the charges against me.

'Sheriff, if I may…' I began to speak, surprised by how steady my voice sounded even though I felt shaken on my feet, but I was interrupted by the Sheriff holding his hand up.

'I have no time for traitors of the King, nor do I have time for liars and deceivers. And I especially don't have time for those that associate themselves with Outlaws.' As the Sheriff spoke, he drummed his fingers on the side of his head as he examined me and my peasant clothing.

'But Sheriff, please listen. I am not a traitor of the King, nor am I a liar. The Guard who attacked me was trying to steal all of my money, even after I had given him my taxes. I was only… ' My reply was again cut short, this time with an intense glare from the Sheriff, who had stopped the drumming of his fingers.

'This Guard in question, you accuse him of attacking you and theft. That is true?' There was no sense of sincerity in his tone, just cold-hearted and uncaring. But I stand my ground, even if I feel like my legs are going to collapse beneath me.

'Yes, I do.' I stare at him as he registers my reply, glancing between me and Guy of Gisbourne. He then flicks his hand at a Guard who then proceeds to the door in which we entered. After opening it, I hear two sets of footsteps and I can't stop myself turning to see who else has entered.

My heart sinks at the sight of the two guards who I had confronted back in the village. Instantly, I feel my whole body flood with dread. The one who had chased me through the forest smirks at me, whilst the one who I had attacked glares daggers in my direction. The two Guards come to a standstill to the side of where I stand, along with Guy and another Guard. The Sheriff looks to the two Guards.

'Are these the Guards who you accuse, girl?' I lift my chin a little, not wanting to show the dread I am feeling at this very moment.

'Yes, they are.' I reply to him, a tinge of venom to my tone. The Sheriff then smirks, the motion making me tense.

'And what do you say to these allegations?' He asks the Guards, who stand glaring at me.

'Tis only the accusations of a mad woman.' The first Guard replies, the one whom I had given a swift kick to. And wishing I could do the same right now.

'What do you expect of a peasant girl who has links with the Outlaws, Sheriff?' The second Guard said, his voice sounding callous and bitter. I clench my fists at his remark, having to bite my tongue to hold myself back from saying something I may regret. The Sheriff nods at their answers and turns his attention back to me.

'Robert here, a rather loyal Guard to myself and therefore to Nottingham, has told us of how you have links with the Outlaws, seemingly a certain Robin Hood. Now, my dear girl, I am sure that you are well aware that withholding information of Outlaws and fugitives is against the law, and therefore makes you just as bad as said Outlaws and fugitives.'

I look away from the Sheriff as he speaks, his dark mocking tone making me feel tense. But he continues.

'So therefore I am willing to overlook your other convictions against you if you could help me find the hideout of Robin Hood and the rest of the Outlaws. You would be helping to serve your country in a pursuit to rid Nottingham of its lawbreakers.' It is at this point that I look up at the Sheriff and see that there is a hint of something in his eyes. Perhaps hope of finding his enemy, who has privileged the poor and not the rich. But I know better than to trust the Sheriff's word on my supposed convictions being dropped, everyone knows that. And for all that Robin and the Outlaws have done for me (particularly Djaq) I wouldn't let the Sheriff know their hideout if he had me hung, drawn and quartered.

So with my head held high I look into the hopeful eyes of the Sheriff.

'I don't know where it is.' My voice seeming to have a bit of assurance to it, even though I was lying in the face of the cold-blooded Sheriff.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' The Sheriff asks; his tone slightly louder than before. I take a deep breath.

'I said I don't know where their hideout is.' I had an edge of confidence back in my voice. An odd sense of rebellion washes over me and it soothes me just a little. I could get used to this feeling. For a split second I see the hopeful look in the Sheriff's eyes fade back to being lifeless.

'You mean to tell me that when you were faced with Robin Hood and his band of merry men, you didn't go back to their hideout with them?' He asks me, his tone having an edge of irritation to it.

'No. The Outlaws left me in the woods, so I made my way back to my village.' I lied to the Sheriff, keeping my face indifferent. The Sheriff stares at me for a second or so, his gaze unnerving but I resisted the urge to break of the stare, keeping my ground.

'My dear, lying and treason are heavy convictions.' He says, rubbing his thumb beneath his chin and staring intently. But I was determined to not give in.

'I am no liar, nor am I committing treason. The Outlaws left me in the woods alone. They are nothing but vermin, if you ask me.' I keep my gaze intent as the Sheriff mulls over my answer. Satisfied with my answer he then claps his hands together, the noise making me jump slightly in the silent and cold room.

'There we are then, all sorted!' He jumps up from his seat, waltzing over to the table with several plates of food on. Just the sight of it makes me mouth water. Guy of Gisbourne looks from the Sheriff to me.

'Sheriff, what should we do with her now?' He asks, confused as to how to proceed next. The Sheriff, in the midst of placing a handful of grapes into his mouth, looks thoughtful for a moment.

'It's such a beautiful day, Gisbourne, to spend in the dungeons. I think an example should be made of a peasant girl who sees fit to attack the Sheriff's guards and conceal taxes.' He mockingly smiles at me then Gisbourne, and I feel the cold wash over me again.

'No, I told you, they are lying. I didn't-!'

'Enough! You have no information worthy to me. So we should make an example of you for the crimes you have committed. You know what to do Gisbourne.' He nods to Guy of Gisbourne, before popping a few grapes into his mouth.

'This isn't fair! I never-'And for the fourth time I was interrupted again. This time by a swift blow to the side of my head, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter guys! Hope this makes up for it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice when I wake up? My head hurts. Really hurts. And the second? I'm standing up, my back leaning on a wooden pole, with my hands tied behind my back. I squint as I open my eyes to the bright sunlight above me. Then question to myself why I am outside. The last thing I remember is being in a room with the Sheriff, being questioned about Robin and the Outlaws. Oh yeah, now I remember. This is my punishment for attacking the guard. I swear if I ever see that guard again I'd like to give him a bit of the treatment I gave his friend.<p>

The ropes binding my wrists rub against my skin, making it raw and slightly painful. I wonder how long I've been unconscious and out here, tied to the wooden pole. As I'm wondering this, I hear a familiar booming voice to the side of me. I crane my neck to see who it is and feel a wave of hatred wash over me.

'Peasants of Nottingham, this young girl you see here is being punished for obscuring taxes and for attacking a Guard of Nottingham, therefore a Guard of the King. She is an Outlaw to the country; her punishment is fitting for a deceiver of the King. If anyone is seen helping her they will be given the same treatment.' The Sheriff shouts, as he stands on the steps to the castle. Upon looking around I realise that I am on a small wooden podium, near the centre of the castle's front. Guy of Gisbourne stands to the Sheriff's right, his gaze on someone or something out of my sight. I see the villagers and market-goers look at me with pitiful gazes, some trying not to look me in the eyes as they pass me. I know that no one would dare help me in this position, and I don't expect any of them to. I look around and see that the Sheriff has gone back into the castle, but Guy of Gisbourne is still on the steps, looking over at the people passing me.

Someone suddenly stops in front of me, making me turn my head to face them. I'm surprised to see the face of Lady Marian, smiling gently at me.

'It's Guinevere, right?' She asks, and I nod to her, speechless. Now, I've never come face to face with Lady Marian before. She has visited my village plenty of times, to deliver food and to socialise with the people. She has a reputation almost of a saint. But there is something else about her, something no one else knows. She is the Night Watchman, the one who gives the poor food and other supplies, though rather unlawfully. I know this because when I had to resort to sleeping in a barn one night I witnessed the Night Watchman finish handing out supplies to villagers and walk off towards a water pump across the path from the barn. With no one else in sight, she took off her mask and lowered the cloth around the lower half of her face, to take a sip from the water pump.

I have to admit, I was shocked that it was her. But it kind of fits, as she is the daughter of the previous Sheriff and ex-lover of Robin Hood, no one would even speculate that it was her. Oh yeah, that's a story that gets told a lot in our village, of the undying love that the two of them have for each other.

I notice that Lady Marian gets a water flask from her small woven satchel and steps onto the small podium.

'You can't be up here, helping me. The Sheriff will throw you in the dungeons.' I tell her, nervously looking around as some of the villagers look on in bewilderment. But Lady Marian just shakes her head.

'He won't do that to me, Guinevere. I know his limits, he wouldn't dare touch me. Now, would you like some water?' She says, with her voice strangely calm. She holds the flask out to me, and it's as if I suddenly realise how thirsty I am.

'Yes please.' And with my hands ties behind me to the pole, Lady Marian holds the flask to my mouth and lets me gulp it down.

As I drink I hear her say softly, 'They must have hit you pretty hard.' I don't answer, but finish the rest of her water from the flask.

'I'm sorry Lady Marian, I didn't mean to drink it all.' I tell her, suddenly feeling embarrassed but she waves off my apology.

'Don't worry about it. And call me Marian.' Her smile is warm and genuine, and I can see the pity and worry in her eyes.

'It's okay; I've been in worse scrapes than this one.' I try to tell her, to almost reassure her and not myself. She looks disbelievingly at me and it's then that I notice that Guy of Gisbourne is walking over to us. But he doesn't shout at her like I expect him to, instead he has lowered his voice but his tone is quite pressing.

'Marian, you cannot directly disobey the Sheriff's orders. You know he doesn't like how you flaunt his rule like this. If he sees you…'

'That's IF he sees me, Guy. Right now he is probably in the Tax Room, counting his money. Am I right?' Marian replies sharply, and judging by the look on Gisbourne's face, she was right. He looks at me, and sighs.

'You cannot keep doing this Marian. Leave her be, she is being punished.' He explains to her, and I spot something in his facial features as he talks to her. Even though he is scolding her for her actions, it's almost as if he is worried for her fate. Almost as if he cares for her. I look on, surprised at how the cold and heartless Guy of Gisbourne shows his care for the saint-like Lady Marian, especially after the fiasco that was their wedding day only a few months back. The villagers, myself included, saw Lady Marian become the runaway bride after jilting Guy of Gisbourne at the altar. Everyone was shocked, just at the fact that it got so close to the wedding itself before Marian reunited with Robin Hood. But I've heard that it's all cooled down now, even Guy and Marian are acting rather amicably now. At least he hasn't had her punished for the humiliation he was put through, or even putting her in the dungeons. He must really care for her.

She looks at me and shakes her head, replying, 'It's not right to leave her here for hours with no food or water. It's too cruel, Guy.' But it looks as if he's had enough, or that he doesn't want the Sheriff to see her in a compromising position like this. He takes her arm and pulls her gently off the stand I am on. She looks boldly into his eyes but admits defeat, brushing his hand off her arm. She gives me one last pitiful glance before striding off through the market crowds, leaving Gisbourne standing there watching her go. I see his expression of longing as he watches her disappear into the crowd, and then his expression becomes masked almost entirely to blank. He turns back towards me, and glares at me.

'What are you looking at, peasant?' He spits the words at me, and I hold my tongue. 'No one will be stupid enough to show you any kindness here, apart from her. And don't even think about escaping. I would delight in throwing you in the dungeons with the other prisoners.' He storms off into the castle, and I slide down on the pole, going into a sitting position on the small wooden podium.

Hours felt like they were going by, the crowd in the market is starting to thin out as the sun gets lower to the ground. I try to distract myself from the hunger pains in my stomach by watching the gentle colours in the sky change from sky blue, to the palest of pinks to the slightest tinge of orange. With my mouth parched and my stomach empty, I sit there against the pole and regret leaving Robin and the other Outlaws, being stubborn and leaving to go back to my village. Who was I kidding? There was nothing back there for me, and now because of the tyrant Sheriff's force in the land I am now considered an Outlaw. I can see the last of the villagers in the market, collecting their trade or drinking near the tavern, wondering what they think of me, sat here tied to this wooden pole. I had seen people treated in the same manner I am now being treated, had wished that I could make a difference to their situation. As socialisation had been forbidden, it had made the other villagers scared to go near any of the prisoners. Instead I stood a fair distance away, glancing at them pitifully as they licked their dry cracked lips, or coughed and spluttered due to the many colds they would develop due to them being out in the cold, especially in the winter months. I wonder to myself if that's going to happen to me, if the numb cold will eventually take over. Or would it be worse? Would one of the guards, or even Guy of Gisbourne, attack me as I sit here defencelessly? I can feel my eyelids start to droop and I don't have an ounce of energy to keep them open.

Muffled voices and scurried footsteps nudge me awake, my heart starting to race, wondering if it may actually be Guy or even one of the guards. But when I open my eyes I see that it is almost nightfall, the last piece of burnt orange leaving the sky, and the darkest shade of blue ready to fill the night sky. The adrenaline wakes me up abruptly, shocking me with what little energy I have. I see a hooded figure appear out of the shadows, and can see several others lurking around. My heart beats faster and instinctively I try to release my wrists from the rope binding them, but only making my skin raw. As I start to panic, the hooded figure comes swiftly closer to me and I see the face of Robin Hood, full of worry.

'Sorry we took so long, Gwen. Marian told us about what had happened, but we had to wait for it to get dark.' He apologizes to me, and I can't help the smile that appears on my face upon seeing him. I see the other hooded figures come closer and see their faces properly. There's Djaq and Will, Little John and Allan and also Much. I honestly hadn't expected them to come to rescue me, having been lucky enough to be rescued by them once before. Will appears beside robin and draws out a small dagger he has on his belt, cutting the binds on my wrists.

'But if the Sheriff sees you…' I start, but am quickly cut off by Allan waving his hand.

'That won't be a problem; we have a man on the lookout in the castle…Well, a woman.' He adds, smiling. Then it clicks, Marian! But what if she is caught? I think to myself, suddenly worried for her putting herself in danger so that Robin and the other Outlaws can help me escape from the punishment the Sheriff has given me. But Robin notices my concern.

'Don't worry about Marian, she'll be fine.' He tells me, carefully helping me stand up on the podium, and onto the solid ground. My legs ache and feel stiff from not being used for hours, but I'm glad to be on my feet. Little John and Allan make sure none of the guards are around in the market area before we move on out. Everyone has gone home for the day; their pity for the poor girl tied to the post has retired until the next day. I start to wonder what's going to happen now, what lies in store for me in the future, now that the Sheriff has branded me an Outlaw? I can't expect Robin and the others to constantly be rescuing me. Compared to them and their skills in battle and escaping, I am a feeble young girl that needs saving. I clench my fists at the thought and wince from the pain of the raw skin on my wrists. Djaq looks to me as I wince, her expression concerned, but Allan and Little John return, their voices hushed.

'We have to leave now; I think a few of the Sheriff's guards are coming to check on Gwen.' Robin nods, taking his dark green cloak off and putting it around my shoulders. I hadn't noticed that I had been shivering, but now feeling the sudden drop in temperature as evening quickly settles in. I was ready to protest to him, that he should keep it to cover himself but I can tell how stubborn he is, so instead I whisper my thanks to him and pull the cloak tighter around me.

'Okay, here's what's going to happen. John, Much and Djaq head back to the camp first with Gwen. We'll stay behind to make sure Marian gets out safely and we'll meet back at the camp, okay?' He tells the group, who nod in agreement.

'But what if…?' And again am cut off, but this time it is from Djaq grabbing my arm and pulling me with her as John and Much rush ahead of us, making sure the coast is completely clear. I give one last look to Robin, as he stands there with Allan and Will. We sneak off into the darkness, cautious for any noises that signal that the Sheriff's guards are approaching but we don't hear any, just our hurried footsteps as we leave the castle grounds and head into the depths of the forest. Once concealed by the trees, I feel I can relax a bit more. Little John starts to walk a bit slower, his large wooden stick scraping the leaves on the forest floor, and even Djaq and Much steady their pace, but looking over their shoulders in case of any followers. I feel the adrenaline that had started as I saw the shadows in the castle grounds, start to fade, and my pulse slowing to its normal pace. Djaq turns to me as we continue walking through the forest.

'Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere?' She asks me, and I smile at her genuine friendliness. But I don't want to bother her with any of my injuries, already feeling indebted to the whole gang due to my two rescues. So I shake my head at her, and smile graciously. She looks at me a second longer, then continues walking.

As we trek silently through the woods, the trees looking more and more ominous the deeper we go, I wonder if John, Much and Djaq can navigate in the near pitch black, the only source of light coming from the half-moon above us. But after a few more minutes we reach a clearing that seems familiar, and not long after that we reach the rocks that conceal the Outlaws camp. Little John uses his large stick to knock whatever mechanism lies on the floor that reveals the concealed camp. We enter the camp, and I see John pulling the door back down to conceal the camp from the outside. Djaq gives me a reassuring smile and heads over to the empty fire pit, getting to work on starting a fire for warmth. Little John places his long staff near his rest spot in the camp, and Much starts to assemble pieces to make a quick broth. I go over to help him, to make myself feel useful. He smiles kindly at me, and I think back to the last time I was in the Outlaws camp, Much was very cautious of me. And I don't blame him, who can you trust in the villages nowadays?

As I picked up a few chopped vegetables and put them in the stewing pot, Much suddenly grabs my elbow. He takes in a sharp breath as he sees my wrists.

'Gwen! Your wrists!' He says, although his voice was low John and Djaq could hear. I snatch my arm away from Much and try to hide my wrists. Although the pain had lessened, bruises had started to form around the skin where the rope had cut into the skin. Djaq appears at my side and carefully takes one of my wrists and examines it, looking at the raw skin.

'Why didn't you say anything?' She asks me, her voice sounding almost hurt. 'I asked if you were hurt anywhere, why didn't you tell me about your wrists?'

'I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be a bigger bother to any of you than I have already. Plus, they don't even hurt that bad.' I lie, but Djaq stops examining my wrists and looks me in the eyes.

'When will you realise that you're not a bother to us?' She asks me, and I don't know how to reply to her. Will I ever realise that? It doesn't feel like I ever will, because I'm now so used to being on my own and trying hard not to rely on anyone. Djaq sighs and walks over to her herbal and medical corner, delving into bowls and boxes and calling me over. I feel guilty about not telling Djaq about my wrists earlier, as I watch her clean the wounds on my wrists with clean water and then rubbing a yellow ointment on them. I can't help myself from letting out a moan as the pain relief is so instant and cooling against my tortured skin. Djaq gives me a smile as she continues rubbing the relieving ointment into my skin, then wrapping a small piece of cloth around each of my hands to keep the ointment on. I see that Much has put the broth over the crackling fire, the smell wafting over and making my mouth fill with saliva. I see Little John get up off of his bed and get two bowls of the steaming broth and come over to me and Djaq, handing us each a bowl. I look at him as I take the bowl of broth in my hands, never having communicated with Little John before and always being intimidated by his rather large build.

'Thank you very much.' I manage to say to him, eagerly tucking into the meal. He looks at me as he sits on his own bed.

'You're welcome.' He replies, his voice a bit gruff. But I notice as he looks away that there is the hint of a smile forming on his face. I go back to my meal and finish the rest of, thankful for something in my stomach after all the events of today. Djaq finishes hers off and puts both our bowls to the side.

'Now, are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else Gwen?' She asks me sincerely, scanning me over with her eyes and I shake my head to her, telling her that I am great all thanks to her. She smiles at me, and then gives out a small sigh. 'I just can't believe how you were treated. You haven't done anything wrong!' Her tone sounds angry and sharp, and I can tell how sincere she is.

'But I did. I attacked one of the guards.' I tell her, and she stares back at me for a second before letting out a small laugh, which she then tries to hide.

'You? You attacked one of the Sheriff's guards?' She seems amused by this piece of information, of how I could go up against one of the ruthless tyrants men, who can be just as ruthless and cold hearted at the Sheriff. Especially as I only came up to below the shoulders of him. I am pretty proud of being able to take one of the vicious men down.

'A little thing like you? Ha! I bet the Sheriff was pleased.' Little John's voice joined in, and turned into a small bout of booming laughter. I laughed a little with him, the feeling of being able to unload all my worries to someone else made the terror and uncertainness in the pit of my stomach, seem to recede for a moment. Then I remembered that I had no place left to go, not that I really had anyways, but now that the Sheriff has branded me an Outlaw, no one in the village will allow me into their homes or onto their land. The Sheriff had backed me into a compromised position. And I wouldn't even dream about asking Robin and the others for even more help than they've given me. I can only dread to think about what would have happened to me if I had been left on that wooden platform outside the Castle. Much seems to notice my change in mood as he comes over to join us sitting down.

'What is the matter Gwen?' He asks me, and I jump out of my thoughts as he speaks my name.

'It's nothing really…' But I see the disbelief on all of their faces and decide it best not to lie to them. I sigh and then go on to tell them the story of how I was taken prisoner from the village to the Castle, meeting with the Sheriff himself and how he tried to get information about the Outlaw's camp and then decided to make me an Outlaw as well. I felt a little emotional when finishing telling the story to Djaq, Little John and Much, most of it not quite sinking on for me until telling them. They all look surprised and taken back from what I had told them, but what can you expect from the Sheriff of Nottingham: which is exactly what I tell them when they start to question about the unfair ruling and punishment.

'Just wait until Robin hears about this. I'm sure he'll get the Sheriff back one way or another, as well as that grovelling Guy of Gisbourne!' Djaq exclaims, and I smile at her words, feeling thankful that the Outlaws have helped me so much in such short time. Shortly after that, as I sat around the crackling fire with Djaq, John and Much, we hear approaching footsteps. My heart briefly sinks, wondering if someone had found the Outlaw's stealthy hideout. The sound of the hidden latch opening makes all of us look towards to the entrance, and in walks Allan and will, followed shortly by Robin. I breathe a sigh of relief, and wondered momentarily about what would have happened, had Robin and the others not come to my aid. I shudder at the thought.

'Did you guys have any problems?' John asks gruffly and I wait for their response, curious to know what happened after we left the podium in front of Nottingham Castle. Will smirks a little as he reaches for a bowl of food, Allan joins him.

'Nothing we couldn't handle.' Allan says, smiling at us. I watch as Robin places his bow and arrows down beside his bed, and walks on over to the rest of us as we sit around the fire. Will sits beside me as he eats some broth, but notices the bandages on my wrists.

'They tied you up pretty tight, huh?' He says quietly, looking at me. I notice the concern in his eyes and I look down to my hands, lightly touching the soft cloth. Even though none of the others heard him, I notice Robin looking at my wrists as well, and I become so self-conscious of them that I hide them under my arms. As Allan and Will finish their bowls of broth, everyone starts to clean up and get ready to go to sleep.

I help Much with the bowls and putting out the fire, the embers giving us a little light. I walk over to where I had slept last time, and see that the blankets have not been moved since last time. My small money pouch is still hidden in the loose cover; I smile to myself as I pick it up and head on over to Djaq as she sits on her bed.

'Hello Gwen.' She says, as I stand next to her bed. I suddenly feel embarrassed for some reason, but I hand her the small money pouch, the coins _clink_ as I hand them to her. She looks at me, confused for a second.

'Ah, I cannot take this from you Gwen.' She tells me, but I shake my head at her, resolute in my decision.

'It's a thank you.' I tell her, smiling, 'for everything.' She still looks taken back by the pouch, and I sit down beside her on the bed and press the money pouch firmly into her hands, gently closing her fingers around it.

'I won't take this money back; I have a small amount for myself to live on. But this, this is for you and the others. For healing and helping me and for being a friend to me.' She smiles at me and softly squeezes my hands. 'Use it to buy more medicines and some more ingredients for Much's brilliant stew.' I hear a chuckle over by Allan and Will's beds, but don't look over. Instead I get up off of Djaq's bed and head on over to Robin, as he sits down beside the glowing embers of the camp's fire. I take his cloak off from around my shoulders and hand it to him, smiling warmly at him as I do.

He takes the cloak from me and places it beside him and then looks me directly in the eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me that the Sheriff had cast you as an Outlaw?' His voice is low and tone is worried. I'm a little shocked that Robin knows, and I wonder if one of the others told him. I don't know where to look, his eyes are piercing me, and I look away, embarrassed.

'I'm sorry; it's just that there hadn't been a good time to tell you. Everything happened so quick when you guys came to help me. I just…' I said, but was cut off by Robin.

'There's nothing for you to be sorry for Gwen. In fact, I'm sorry, for putting you through all of this.' Confused by his reply, I look at him. He continues, 'It was because you had been associated with us Outlaws that the Sheriff decided to take it out on you. And now you've been cast as an Outlaw as well.' He shakes his head at this point, and I wonder what to say, my head already full with trying to understand the things that have happened today. It feels like weeks ago that I had been back in the village, sneaking into barns and comfortable places to sleep for the night.

A silence has come over the Outlaws camp, and I realise that most of the others have either gone to sleep or are at least pretending to. The quietness suddenly seems deafening, and I struggle to find the words I need.

'Everything happens for a reason.' I find myself saying, barely registering the words coming out of my mouth. Robin looks at me and I see him smile thoughtfully. 'My mother used to say that to me, when she was still alive. I remember how sad she always looked after my father had died, and when I had asked her why he was gone, why it had to be him and she would always say that to me. She died shortly after. I never used to believe it, hating the fact that both of my parents died for some reason unknown to me, and the anger stayed with me after that. But now, after everything that has happened, all of the crazy and totally unexpected things that I've been through, maybe everything does.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I had to get this one over with so that I can get to the exciting parts in the next few chapters! :) I really hope you guys all enjoy it, and have a great Christmas and an amazing New Year!**

* * *

><p>I lie awake on the bed in the Outlaws camp, my mind full of thoughts and questions. I think over what happened last night, after my talk with Robin about how I have now been cast as an Outlaw by the Sheriff for crimes I have been wrongly punished for. I flashback to the previous night, when we had been talking.<p>

_'But now, after everything that has happened, all of the crazy and totally unexpected things that I've been through, maybe everything does.'_

_Robin looks thoughtfully at me for a second, his fingers knotted together as he rests his chin on his thumbs. Then he stands up and looks down at me, 'It amazes me that even all of the things that you have been through, you can still be positive.' I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing what to say. Everything has happened so fast that I don't even know if it has sunk in. It all feels like a dream, or perhaps a nightmare, I thought to myself._

_'It probably hasn't even caught up with you yet, has it?' Robin asks me, and I look at him wondering if he could hear my thoughts. I shake my head slightly, wondering if it will hit me hard when it eventually does come. Where can I go now that the Sheriff has named me as an Outlaw? I cannot even go back to my normal system of sleeping on villager's property in exchange for work. What will become of me now? I had escaped from the podium, at which I was being punished at, and I will probably have the Sheriff's guards after me. I feel the heavy weight of everything that has recently happened start to dawn on me and my shoulders slump with the realization._

_'When it does, it will probably hit hard. You'll need people around to help you…People like us.' He continues, watching me as he speaks. I open my mouth to reply, but close it again, no voice coming out. I look at him curiously, wondering if he means what I think he means. He looks around the Outlaws camp, with everyone in their own beds, and I wonder whether they are listening to our conversation._

_'Stay here, with us.' Robin finally says, the words echoing in the camp, with the dim firelight._

I had gone to bed shortly after that, telling Robin that I would think on his offer. I lay awake with all of the thoughts running around in my head, feeling confused and overwhelmed by the entire situation, I silently get out of bed and walk over to the small pit with the remnants of last night's fire snuffed out. I look around the camp to see if anyone else was up, but it looked like everyone was in their beds, fast asleep. I start collecting some dry grass and twigs from the side of the camp when hear the sound of footsteps behind me. I turn and see Much walking on over to the fire pit, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'How come you are up so early Gwen?' He asks me quietly, looking at the rest of the provisions that were left in a wooden container opposite where she sat, and frowned slightly.

'I couldn't sleep.' I tell him, playing with a handful of dry grass. I feel him looking at me, but I avoid his gaze in case I burst into tears.

'Well...I have to go out and get some water from a spring nearby. Would you like to come with me?' I look up at him then, and his expression is honest and friendly. I feel a smile starting to spread on my face, the thought of some fresh air to help channel my thoughts too tempting an offer. I nod at him, thankful for the offer and he gathers a few flasks and a small dagger. He looks at me as I watch him place the silver dagger in a bag, and smiles sheepishly.

'Have to be prepared.' He tells me, and I wonder if that's what all of the Outlaws do, carry weapons with them everyone they go, in case they are attacked. I inwardly scold myself. Of course they do, they are the Outlaws and the Sheriff will stop at nothing to get his hands on Robin Hood and the others. Much grabs a green cloak from a pile and hands it to me. 'It's pretty cold in the forest this early in the morning. Plus it's good camouflage.' He adds on, and my heart starts to beat wildly, suddenly aware that it is just myself and Much heading out into the forest. I hear something click and the wall of leaves rises halfway, the early morning sunlight peeking in on the Outlaws camp. Much motions for me to duck under, and then follows suit, pulling the hidden door down again, blending it into the surroundings.

After Much has finished with the trap door I am able to take a deep breath of early morning air, clearing my head instantly as well as my senses. The fog from last nights February evening still lingers, and I hear the sounds of birds chirping and the sound of running water in the distance. I shiver as the early morning cold bites at my skin and I wrap the cloak around me, holding it tight to fight off the bitterness.

'The spring is not too far away, we should be back in time to start the fire for the camp and have some breakfast.' Much begins to walk forwards into the forest and I follow suit, the frosted leaves crunching as I walk. The thought of breakfast drives me on, and the crisp morning air making me feel much lighter and less worrisome. I notice Much looking sideways at me as we walk through the forest, his gaze discreet but I notice nonetheless. I wonder to myself if he has something to say, perhaps he overheard mine and Robin's conversation last night, and about him asking me to stay with them. My thoughts go back to when the Outlaws had first saved me, how Much was against my being with their group. I wonder if he is against Robin's idea, and I can't help but feel a little upset and disappointed. Much had good reason to be wary of newcomers, but I would never give the Outlaws over to the Sheriff, not after all they have done for me. I thought Much had warmed to me being with him and the group, but maybe I was wrong.

Through the cluster of trees all around us, Much turned to the right, parting a path covered by thick green bushes.

'Go on.' He tells me, ushering me through the brambles. I tread my way carefully and hear the distinct sound of water running getting closer until I see a small stream flowing in a small clearing, the water clear and cool. The surroundings look untouched by man, the crystal clear water a Haven for forest animals and perhaps roaming Outlaws. Much steps towards the stream, lowering a flask under the water, filling it to the brim. He holds the flask out to me and I gulp down mouthfuls, the water tasking so crisp and clear. I fill the half empty flask back up, the coolness of the stream on my hands is so calming that after fastening the cap back on the flask, I quickly splash the fresh water onto my face. Instantly, the cool waters calm me, seeming to cleanse me of any worry that I had before. I splash some more onto my forearms, enjoying the feeling of the water on my skin. Although the water is so cold, the clean feeling revives me almost. I hear Much laughing beside me, as he starts to fill the other flasks that he had brought along.

'I thought you would enjoy it.' He says, chuckling softly. He watches me as I pat myself dry on my peasant clothes, feeling 100 times better than I felt when I woke up this morning. I notice a rather large tear at the hem of my dress, and several others on the other side, I tut to myself as I poke my fingers through the cheap fabric.

'We will have to get you some clothes that are better suited to being an Outlaw.' Much's tone is light and friendly, and I look up surprised at him.

'But...I thought that you were against my joining you?' I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice as I ask him. He looks confused at me, his brows knitted together.

'No, of course not Gwen!' I'm genuinely surprised at his reply, I had thought that he hadn't wanted me to cause any more trouble and worry to the Outlaws. And he's right to do so. He looks ashamed for a second, looking down at his hands as he finished filling a flask. 'Well, I was very worried that you were just a spy from the Sheriff, sent to gain Robin's location. Forgive me for thinking that. After the Holy Lands, I have been so nervous and wary of others, especially those that mean my Master harm.' He looks up at me at this point, and I smile at him, knowing that he has had to endure many people attempting to hurt Robin and the others. It would make me wary as well.

'But when we heard from Marion that you had been taken by the Sheriff's men, I knew that you were innocent. And I felt so guilty for doubting you.' Much packs away the filled flasks in his pack, avoiding my eyes.

'You had every right to be the way you were with me Much.' I tell him, understanding his motives. He looks at me as he stands up.

'You are very welcome to join us Gwen, I hope you know that.' I nod slowly, going over the thought in my head. The Outlaws have been so kind and helpful to me over these past few days, perhaps if I join them I can show them my gratitude.

'It's too tempting of an offer to pass up.' I told him, and he smiles at me.

'I am glad to hear that.'

The walk back to the Outlaws camp was quicker, perhaps because my mind was not clouded with questions and thoughts. Upon arrival at the entrance, Much gave a quick look around the forest. I looked around too, wondering whether I expect to see some of the Sheriff's men hiding between the clustered trees, weapons drawn and ready to attack. With a subtle sound, Much releases the door and we both go inside the camp.

It seems as though most of the others are still asleep, only Robin is awake and attempting to start a fire when we walk into the camp. He looks at us, and I see that his expression was of concern, which disappears when we walk over to him beside the fire.

'You two are up very early.' He says, his voice wary. Much looks to me, then sits beside Robin, placing his pack to the ground and taking out a water flask.

'I asked Gwen to help me get some water.' Much tells him, handing Robin the flask and taking over from him to start the fire. I sit down and watch as Much manages to strike a spark and carefully tending it until the spark spreads to a flame, gently licking the dry grass and twigs. As the flames start to get fiercer, hungrily spreading, the warmth reaches my face. Much then starts to get breakfast ready for the others, tearing up a thick cut loaf of bread with a large chunk of cheese and passing some to myself and Robin, before eating his own. I savour the mouthfuls, not remembering the last time I had some cheese, only having a few scraps of bread or fruit for breakfast on mornings when I had to seek shelter with various villagers.

'I thought you had left us.' Robin says, as he eats slowly at his bread and cheese, giving me a cautious glance. As I chew I look between Robin and Much, wondering how to tell him that I want to stay here, with all of them.

'I just...I needed to clear my head a little bit.' I tell him, and he nods knowingly, only nibbling bits from his bread as he watches the flames dance. His face is void of emotion, his eyes just glancing over the fire. I look to my hands as I try to muster up the words to say.

'I really want to stay with all of you, to be an Outlaw. If that is okay?' Robin looked up and straight at me, surprise registered on his face. Much smiles at me from across the fire, as he pokes at it with a long wooden stick.

Before Robin could say a word, a sudden voice pipes up, 'We wouldn't have it any other way Gwen.' Djaq says, as she strides over to the fire. I give her my best smile, as she sits beside and Much hands her bread and cheese. Another voice joins in shortly after.

'It'll be a lot easier to rescue you if you are one of us anyways.' Will states, as we comes over to join us, Allan at his side, smiling. And then I spot Little John coming to sit beside Much, and takes his lump of cheese and hearty bread. He doesn't say anything but when I catch his gaze, I see him smiling warmly at me. I fight back the tears that are threatening to break out, and give everyone a watery smile. For a slight moment, as everyone enjoys their breakfast around the campfire and talks with one another, I get a strange sensation. Its hard to describe. More of a comforting glow.

And I realize that perhaps this is how it feels to belong somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry for being AWOL or so long! Am definitely going to make it up to you guys :) I loved writing this little chapter, just wanted a few things to happen so that I can expand on it more in the next one, which will be up soon! I was so happy that people kept liking my story so much that they saved it to favorites. I really hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>After breakfast with everyone, Robin tells us that he is off to see Lady Marian, and Much states that he will go with him to be a lookout. As I bid them farewell and watch them leave, it is a peculiar feeling, especially knowing that they will return. I enjoy the warm comfort as everyone clears up around the camp, when I notice Will walking over to me where I sit, helping with the fire.<p>

'Well considering you are now officially an Outlaw and one of us, I reckon it's time that you learn to properly defend yourself.' I stare at him in awe, and perhaps a little of shock. Then I start to think about how I need a better way to defend myself, I can't always be kicking the Sheriff's guards in the groin, or depending on the other Outlaws to get out of tricky situations. I've managed to last this long on my own but who knows what everyday will bring? I could be attacked and have no one around to help me, perhaps a bit of knowledge and practice with a weapon of some sorts would be particularly useful. In mid thought, I hear Allan pipe up from across the camp.

'Are you the one to teach her a few things then?' He laughs as he wanders over to where we are, and I notice the slightly fallen expression on Will's face.

'I hope so.' I reply, not missing a beat, and smiling at Will. Honestly, I had always wanted to be able to use a bow and arrow, or perhaps even a sword. To do what the outlaws did and defend those less fortunate, to steal from the rich and give to the poor. It all sounded like a brilliant adventure. The aspect of learning how to fight and defend instantly excites me, and I add, 'so shall we get started?'

Will looks at me and smiles, grabbing his cloak as well as mine, and pulling on the switch to open the door to the camp. Djaq laughs and Allan just shrugs as both me and Will head out to the small clearing just in front of the Outlaws camp. Djaq follows us out into the mid-morning air, placing the switch so that the camouflage door stays open. I notice Will looking around the woodland floor, eventually he picks up two long, but thick, branches, both about the size of my arm. He turns and hands one to me, and I look at it in confusion.

'Before I let you anywhere near a real blade, I think it might be a bit safer to practice using these. Don't want you to injure yourself on your first try.' His polite tone and genuine smile doesn't make me feel too embarrassed. Of course I have to practice before using a real sword, considering how clumsy I am, I probably wouldn't last long with one. I get used to the surprisingly heavy branch in my hand, testing the weight as I flip it from line hand to the other. Will watches me, smiling playfully as he stands in an attacking way, branch in hand.

'Now, I'm going to lunge forward and hit you, you have to stop me.' He tells me, in a simple and easy tone. I nod to show him my understanding and try to stand defensively, with my right foot forward and my left foot back. Suddenly Will lunges towards me and I almost stumble over my feet as I attempt to defend the oncoming blow, but my awkward grasp on the branch as I try to block only fails miserably. I feel the branch poke me sharply between the chest and the collarbone, making me lose my footing and fall clumsily to the ground, making a soft _oof_ sound. I hear chuckling and look to see Allan watching besides Djaq. Will appears before me, offering a hand, which I take. As he helps me stand back up, I see him smiling apologetically at me.

'Sorry about that. I hope that I didn't hurt you.' He tells me, and I shake my head at him, only having an ache where the branch had poked me. 'Again?'

'Yes.' I say, determined. I go back in my stance that I had before as Will stands before me. As I stand with my branch gripped awkwardly, I hear Djaq call over to me, as she observes over by the open camp door, her arms crossed over her chest.

'Change your feet, Gwen!' I hear her say, as she watches us two in the clearing. I look down at my feet and switch them so that it is the left foot that is forward and the right one behind me, and the stance makes me feel much more comfortable as I face Will. Again, he lunges forward, swinging the branch to my left. I feel the adrenaline rush inside me and before I know it I am putting pressure on my left foot as I bring my right foot forwards, at the same time moving my branch from my right to the left. I hear a thwack as the two branches meet, feeling the force and pressure from Will, I try to hold steady and counter it. Abruptly he draws back, then swings to my right, and I sharply swing sideways and counter the blow before it can hit me on the shoulder. I see the look of surprise on Will's face, as well as a smile. And I put all my pressure towards my grasp on my wooden 'sword', and push back onto Will's branch as I make a swirl motion, so that both branches go over head and I push back onto Will, making him stumble over.

'Impressive!' Says Will, as I help him back up on to his feet. I see that Djaq is smirking at Will's defeat and Allan is just amused watching the two of us. 'But we're only just getting started.' Will winks at me as he stands back into his attacking stance. I know that, and get ready for a few more gruelling hours.

* * *

><p>Grueling was a suitable word, I thought to myself, as I stand with legs slightly apart, breathing heavily, as I block another of Will's blows, this one was aimed at my head. I notice that he has picked up the speed yet again, as he lunges to my side and I veer off to block him. I feel a trickle of sweat run down my neck as the afternoon sun hangs low in the sky. It's not the sun or heat that's making me pant and sweat, it's the adrenaline as it courses through my body, and the nonstop attack of oncoming blows. I've managed to miss a few, and the sharp pokes from the branch only make me more determined to show Will that throughout all of this practice that I am getting better. My long peasant skirt is getting in my way more and more, I've even made a bigger tear at knee-length as I had lunged at Will and trod on the hem. I was getting more infuriated as it swished about uselessly, and felt that I had finally had enough. After defending myself from another strike I take one hand off of the branch and signal to Will to stop.<p>

He stopped at once, a grin from ear to ear, as he dropped the battered branch to the ground. I did the same, my hands feeling sore and aching. I don't know how long we were practicing, it felt as if half an hour had barely passed but I could tell from the position of the sun in the sky that it had been longer than that. Djaq hands both of us a flask each and I gulp the contents in seconds, appreciating the cool and refreshing water.

'I cannot believe how quickly you have progressed.' Djaq tells me as we both sit down on the cool ground, our backs against the dip of the hill in which surrounds the Outlaws camp.

'Really?' I laugh, as I watch Allan give Will a few snide comments on having been beaten by a girl, as the two of them sit down against the hill. 'I don't feel like I am. I just...I don't want to have to rely on you guys saving me from the Sheriff's guards every time.' I tell her, and watch the expression on her face as she looks away from me and out towards the forest. I notice Little John emerging from the camp, and he throws an apple at myself and Djaq, as well as Will and Allan, all of us managing to catch them before they hit the ground. The apples were red and green mixed, and tasted as sweet as summer, which I found out when biting hungrily into it. I notice Djaq do the same, as she lies back against the hill, still gazing outwards into Nottingham Forest. Allan drew a small blade from his pocket, and started to thinly slice parts of the apple off, and placing them in his mouth.

'You did well, Gwen.' A gruff voice spoke, and I was taken aback for a moment, confused as to whose voice it was. Then it dawned on me as I saw Will and Allan look towards Little John that it must have been him to speak. Having rarely heard him speak, let alone to me, I was a bit surprised. I stammer out a thank you, trying to contain my blush. A compliment from him felt like I had taken a great leap with the swordplay practice, perhaps I was improving.

Suddenly Djaq stands up, putting the apple core to one side, and tells me to stand up. I look at her strangely but stand up next to her. I watch her as she bends down and start to pick at the hem of my cheap fabric dress, and after she picks a large hole at about knee-length, Djaq begins to tear along the dress, ripping off the fabric in several sharp motions. When she stands upright I see that she is smiling, holding the torn rag of what was the bottom of my dress. I suck in a breath as I feel the cold air reach my legs, my dress now hanging modestly over my knees.

'Now you should have no problem with falling over your dress. This will make do until we get you new clothes.' Djaq explains to me, and I get used to the strange sensation of not covering my bare legs. I see Allan and Will watching us with curious eyes, both surprised and holding back a smile. Little John just nods at Djaq's words, as he stands leaning on his stick. I start to see how this could benefit my swordplay, and look over to Will.

'Rematch?' I ask him, as he finished eating his apples. He laughs at me as he starts to stand, but is pushed back down by Allan.

'Tell you what, I'll challenge you.' He states, standing up and dusting himself off. He throws his apple core far into the forest, and licks the juices off his fingers. He smirks at me as he grabs another branch. 'If you think you can handle it?'

I make a noise between a laugh and a scoff, as I reach for a branch about the size of my arm, and stand in front of Allan, a playful smile now on my face.

'I guess we'll see won't we?' I say, and a moment later I was blocking a furious blow of attacks, as Allan moves from my left to the right, making my arm swirl around me, defending and parrying the attack. I see the competitive look in his eyes as he pushes hard against me, nearly knocking me off-balance, and a surge of adrenaline courses through me. I feel myself sweating already, moving my body quickly so to avoid getting hit.

The only sounds in the clearing being the wood on wood clashes and snaps, and the grunts and heaving breathing as well parry and defend. I feel the breeze under my skirt, which now resides atop my knees, the lack of length at first making me nervous but I quickly got over it. I start to feel Allan slow down his pace, the attacks becoming gradually lighter. As the adrenaline surges in me, I make the quick decision on dodging another blow, then turning on my left foot, swirling around Allan and coming up behind him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. He looks at me, still breathing hard, and drops the branch on the floor, mocking defeat by pretending to bow to me.

'Oh mighty Guinevere, I am not worthy for your skill with a sword!' He playfully smiles at me and I jab him hard in the chest with my branch. He falls to the floor, pretending to me wounded, and I can't help but laugh, as I notice the others laughing.

Cutting through the laughter is the sound of someone clapping. We all look up to see Robin and Much stood atop the hill, gazing down at us, smiles on both of their faces. That's also when I notice another figure stood beside them, a grey cloak with a hood covering the face of Maid Marian. She smiles at me as they all come down to the camp, Much carrying a heavy bag through the camps door and starting to empty the contents so that he can start cooking dinner. Marian walks over to me as I start to break up the branches that we had used so that a fire can be started.

'You're very skilled.' She said, her voice soft and sweet and I'm reminded just how much of a Maid she really is. I smile politely to her as I gather up the firewood, but shaking my head slightly.

'That was only with a branch, my lady. I have never used a sword before.' She raises an eyebrow at me and grabs a handful of dry grass in the camp as she sets to starting the fire.

'It does not matter what you were using, it's all in the footwork and movement.' She tells me, giving me a genuine smile as she blows lightly on the dry grass, smoke starting to rise until eventually small flames start to lick out and Marian places it down where last nights fire burnt out. 'And please don't call me "my lady", it's just Marian.' I nod to her as I slowly start to feed the flames the firewood, until the small flames start to crackle and rise. I then watch as she turns to help Much with cutting up the vegetables and herbs. Robin sits down next to me at the fire, and I let the warmth radiate my legs. It had gotten colder quickly outside, but luckily I hadn't felt it due to call of the practice.

'I didn't know you could use a sword.' He says, smiling as he pokes about the fire.

'I can't. I was only practicing with a branch.' I tell him, as I watch the other Outlaws hustle about the camp. Djaq is laughing as Allan shows her the bruise currently blooming on his shoulder from where I had tapped him, and she insisted that it didn't look painful. From across the camp I see Will talking with Little John, but casually looking over his shoulder to where Djaq sat. I smile wider, looking at the two of them was so interesting that I just couldn't help wondering why they don't just tell each other how they feel.

'It's because Will is afraid that she will reject him.' Robin whispers as he pretends to be playing with the fire, but looking up and surveying the camp every so often. I look at him, startled.

'But..but it's obvious that she likes him too.' I whisper back, looking over to where Marian and Much sit, placing the vegetables and small pieces of meat in the pot, pouring water over and sprinkling with herbs.

'He doesn't think so, and that's what is holding him back. If I were you I would just let them two sort it out themselves.' I nod as Much carries over the giant pot, placing it carefully on a holder so that the pot hung over the crackling fire. Marian sits beside me, warming herself.

'I forget how nice it is out here in the forest.' She says, as she watches the pot slowly start to boil. I look at her and wonder if she has told the Outlaws that she is really the Night Watchman, or has she kept it a secret from them too? As time passes and we sit and talk around the fire, the pot begins to cook and Much starts to serve bowl fulls and pass them around. As everyone gathers around and begins to eat, I feel relief and ease, things which I haven't felt in a very long time.

'Tomorrow we will go and collect new materials to make clothes for you Gwen.' Djaq pipes up from across the fire. 'I think the people in the village would get a shock from seeing you run about in a dress like that.' Everyone laughs as they look at the cut up dress. Marian places her finished bowl down and looks at me.

'So it is official Gwen, you're an Outlaw.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! I am so so sorry that I've been AWOL for a while! I've had so many things going on at the moment! (Excuses, excuses I know!) Well I've finally finished University and now I have a degree, so I actually feel accomplished. Strangely not as much as I did when I finally finished this chapter! I really hope you guys like it, any thoughts or ideas please feel free to message me or leave it in the reviews! I hope people are actually enjoying this Fic, and I know everyone begs for reviews but they are like little rays of sunshine to me, especially hearing if you like the story and characters! Anyway, enough of me babbling, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Marian left shortly after eating with us, being escorted back by Robin. I watch as they both go, helping Much with the bowls as Will sits beside the fire, occasionally poking it.<p>

'Those two are so right for each other.' I say out loud, as I stare at the closed door to the camp. Much looks up at me and watches me for moment as he cleans the bowls.

'Yes, they are.' He says, but there is a tone within his voice that I just can't understand. I see Djaq moving across the camp getting ready to go to bed, then turns and comes over near the fire, sitting beside Will. I notice that he starts to blush as he looks at Djaq, he looks up and notices me and I can't help but smile at his shyness around her. It is at that point that I think Will realizes that I know how he feels about Djaq, and looks away towards the others in the camp. Much let's out a small chuckle next to me.

'I don't know how the two of them don't notice.' I say in a whisper, and Much just shakes his head.

'I think that it is not that they don't notice, but that they don't think that anything could happen.' He puts the last of the bowls away and the big empty pot to one side, then stands up. I get up as well and as tempted as I am to sit beside Will and Djaq at the fire, I can feel myself beginning to fall asleep, the days events of practicing with wooden swords suddenly hitting me. I walk over to where the Outlaws had made room for my own makeshift bed, and burrow myself under the covers. And it is not long before I begin to drift off as my body slowly starts to ache, but I realize that it is a good ache to feel.

* * *

><p>The next morning Djaq informs me that we are going into the Nottingham market, outside of the castle. Robin is already getting everyone else prepared and wrapping up warmly. He smiles at me as I walk over, starting to feel a bit nervous about heading back towards Nottingham Castle, about being recognized and dragging the other Outlaws into more trouble. He sees the nervous expression on my face and as he places a heavy green cloak around my shoulders and he gently rubs my shoulders in a soothing manner.<p>

'Do not be nervous, we will not be there for long and we only need to get a few pieces of material.' Djaq gives me a reassuring smile and nod as she fastens her own cloak around herself.

'We should also get a few pieces of food for the camp, seeing as Gwen gave us her money.' Much states as we head to the door, and Allan let's out a laugh.

'I'm sure Gwen would rather keep that money for something else Much.' I see Much's face fall and I shake my head at Allan.

'I don't want any of that money! I gave it to you guys as a thank you for everything you have done for me. Use it for whatever you want Much.' And I see him smile broadly at me.

We walk up towards the village of Locksley, hearing the familiar noises of villagers bustling around farming. I can hear people shouting at each other, sounds of animals and birds and horses whinnying somewhere in the distance. I feel happier upon hearing these familiar sounds, remembering living in the village with mother and struggling to keep ourselves going. I follow the others as we stay within the shelter of the forest but head towards the bustling marketplace. It didn't take long to get there, by the time we arrived it was almost midday and there were already a few crowds between the stalls and shacks. It suddenly feels so strange to be among these crowds, especially as we are so close to the castle. I feel myself tense as we near the market, the small crowds of people talking, haggling with the sellers and that's when I notice a few of the Sheriff's soldiers stood around the walls and gate of Nottingham Castle.

As we are still concealed within the forest behind several of the marketplace stalls, Robin turns to face all of us.

'Okay everyone, we should be extra careful as we have our new recruit still being wanted by the Sheriff and his men. Take precautions with the villagers and keep low, we don't want to draw any attention. At least, not today.' He smiles a boyish grin at the rest of us.

'We should split in to smaller groups so that we don't stand out. Little John and Allan, Djaq and Will, then Much, Gwen and myself.' Everyone nods at Robin and the group disperses quickly, and I notice Robin wink at me as Will and Djaq walk off together towards the stall selling materials and clothing, an air of awkwardness and friction between the two.

'Are you ready for this Gwen?' He asks me, and I'm sure that Robin and Much can hear my nervous heart beating.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' I tell him, feeling the start of adrenaline beginning to settle in my stomach as we all pull up the hoods on our cloaks. The three of us emerge beside one of the market stalls, and I can hear the heavy thumping of my heart over the everyday bustle of the market. The smells that waft throughout the market make my mouth water, as I follow Much through the path, Robin behind me. I notice Allan stood beside a tavern, his gaze roaming across the sea of faces before him, and he gives me a smirk as he sees us cut through. He then tries his luck at the barmaid of the tavern, giving her a few lines which I notice make her laugh as she picks up empty glasses.

Much leads us to a rather big vegetable stall, manned by a plump and hairy merchant and a younger one who has short blonde hair and tired eyes. The older man gives us a sweeping glance before settling on Much, who is looking over all the produce,.

'This is all good and fresh, this is!' He states to Much, who is still looking over the vegetables, picking up a few potatoes and apples. I see that Robin stands with his back to the stall, swiftly looking around the marketplace, his eyes reminding me for a brief second of a hawk. Not so much as dangerous, but scouting and knowledgeable. He turns to us and gruffly says that he will return shortly, that he has some business to attend to. He gives me a wary look before heading off towards the thicker part of the market, near the proper stores. I wonder how he manages to stroll through here without anyone pointing him out, or even rousing suspicion from the Guards.

As I am watching the people all around me, I spot Djaqs's short crop of hair as she has pulled her hood off. I also see Will stood beside her, as the two leave another material store, and I hope she isn't going through the trouble to find me clothing as I feel perfectly comfortable in the ones that I am currently dressed in. Somebody knocks into Djaq and she is taken aback by them but I see Will shoot a hand around her to steady her on her feet. A blush spreads across her small face as she thanks him. I can't help but smile at the interaction between the two as I turn back towards the fresh produce stall. Much has now moved onto the large light brown eggs, asking the man on the stall to carefully wrap 10 of them, as well as strips of bacon and cheese. As the younger man carefully wraps all the produce, the older one looks back towards me and he sniffs as he jerks his head upwards at me.

'See here, that's a pretty girly you got there.' He says to Much, who glances at me and smiles warily at the man. I see that the younger blonde one is watching us, as his Master peers over at me from his stall.

'I don't think I've seen you round these parts, little lady. Where abouts are you from?' He asks me, his eyes twinkling curiously.

'I'm just a servant girl from Locksley.' I tell him, trying not to sound too suspicious. Much smiles towards the older merchant and his apprentice as they hand him over the food and take the payment. But the merchant keeps smiling eerily at me, his crooked teeth showing and nudges the young man beside him.

'That's where most of the good-looking ones come from boy, you ought to go and claim one for yourself.' The apprentice smiles at the man as he looks back to Much and myself. The conversation is starting to make me feel a little uneasy and I can feel more people bustling behind me as the crowds start to get larger, and someone tugs at my cloak, making me stagger backwards and the hood of my cloak slips off and I take a sharp breath inwards, suddenly feeling bare. Much reaches for me and asks if I am okay and I just nod at him, not wanting to speak in case my voice shook. But it seems that the merchant in front of us is taking no notice, instead he is trying to entice other customers from the busy crowds. I steady my breathing as I fidget with my cloak, not wanting to pull the hood back up in case I looked suspicious. And it seems like no one even recognized me, which was surprising, although I did have dirt across my face and flyaway hair. Much is smiling at me as he carries the large package of food, watching me as I get over the false panic of nearly being discovered and we begin to merge into the crowd when I hear a small gasp behind me. I turn and see the young man at the stall staring intently at me as if he recognised me and I feel my stomach drop and the air around me turn cold. Much sees him too and before the young man opens his mouth, he pushes us into the crowds and we are surrounded by people.

The noise and the people bustling around make me feel disoriented, and the cold clammy feeling sticks to my skin as I find my heart is beating rapidly. I am vaguely aware of Much's hand on my arm, leading me through the steady stream of people and he stops us outside one of the taverns, his back to the crowds.

'Listen to me Gwen, don't panic.' I can just make out his whispered tone as he leans closer but my heavy breathing just won't steady.

'H-he recognized me! He's going to tell the guards and then I'm going to be captured and the Sheriff, h-he'll...' A short sharp slap across my face stops me suddenly. And strangely I feel a little calmer. Much is looking at me with his worried eyes and I can feel my cheek sting, but it's a good pain as I can feel my breathing return to normal and the cold clammy air has gone.

'Better?' He finally asks me, and I nod as I let out a small laugh over my panic. He still has a worried expression on his face but he stands upright and looks around the marketplace. I see many faces pass by me, none of them noticing me at all, even though my hood was still down.

'Well look who we have here.' A male voice titters to the side of us and I feel the bubble of panic begin to rise, but I see Allan walking towards us. Much tuts at him, and I notice that he had tensed up as much as I had, thinking it had been the guards. Allan smiles at us but it's wiped off his face when I punch him in the arm.

'What's that for?' He whines, rubbing where I hit him.

'Someone noticed Gwen, we're laying low here until I can find Robin or Little John so they can take her back.' He sounds as annoyed with Allan as I am, and I notice that Much is scanning the crowds intently. The serious expression on his face making me feel bad for being discovered and that I have let them down. Allan looks between me and Much and then to the crowds.

'I can take her back.' He tells Much, concern on his face. But Much just shakes his head at him, and I smile at Allan for being concerned about me. I also notice Little John within the crowd, watching us intently as he stands beneath a shelter, and although he looks so out of place and noticeable, he seems to blend in to his surroundings as no one around him gives him a second glance.

'It would be best if we find the others and head back, this place is getting too busy. I do not think this was such a good idea.' Much says as he turns to head back the way we come but Allan stops him.

'There's no better time for her to be here, than in this crowd. We don't need to panic over every little thing. She can take care of herself as well, remember?' Allan explains to Much, who reluctantly nods. As they are talking I spot Djaq and Will walk quickly past and I slip past Much and Allan in time to tug at Will's cloak. He stops and looks around to see me, an expression of confusion wipes off his face.

'There you are! Me and Djaq were starting to look for you. The crowds are getting a bit worrying, and then we heard something from people in the crowd about you being captured by the Sheriff's men in the market!' I was taken aback by what he had told me, perhaps the young apprentice at the Merchant stall had notified the Sheriff's guards after all? But then, why would they be saying that they had found me?

'We must find Robin and get back to the camp. Where did he go, we thought he would be with you?' Djaq asks us as she casually looks around at the people in the crowd, keeping a watchful eye on passers by.

'He left saying that he had some business to attend to, you know how he is.' Much tells her, and I get the feeling that he does this a lot: leaves the Outlaws to go and pursue others.

Somewhere in the crowd, shouting began. It was slow and distant at first but soon others were shouting in the crowds as well. The villagers within the marketplace began turning their attention to the Castle, somewhere in the square. I could also see that most of the guards that were stood around the market had begun to move towards the commotion as well. I caught Will's gaze as he was trying to see what was happening, the expression one of concern and confusion. He tugged at a villager who was walking past, in the direction towards Nottingham Castle and asked her what was happening.

'One of the guards caught that Outlaw girl and now the Sheriff has ordered her to hang...Gwen, I think her name is.' The middle-aged woman looked a bit frantic, but I could not tell if it was out of worry or something else. In a state of confusion, I look around at the other Outlaws and see the same expression on their faces.

'But...how could they have captured you, if you're here with us?' Will asks, looking around at the crowds that are heading towards the castle.

'This is bad, very bad. We should go back to the camp.' Much says, still carrying the bag of food that he had bought at the stall, both Allan and Will nod, agreeing with him. But Djaq and I look to each other, both having a dreadful sense about what is happening, and that an innocent person is being put in a noose.

'We have to help her.' I say, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. To be honest I still feel a little shaken and shocked at hearing that I have supposedly been caught by one of the Sheriff' s guards in the marketplace. There are knots in my stomach and I realize that I have clenched my hands into fists for a while.

'Who?' Much asks as he starts trying to walk away from the shelter that we are currently all hid under. As both me and Djaq are about to answer, a deep male voice replies.

'An innocent girl, who just happens to look like Gwen.' We all turn to see Little John stood beside Will, a look of anger on his face. Hearing those words from somebody else makes me feel instantly cold and I clench my fists harder. I notice the others look at each other and at me, but I try to keep my gaze on the Castle grounds that are 200 meters away but unfortunately I cannot see anything apart from a small crowd gathering in the grounds.

'If someone takes Gwen back to the camp then we can find Robin and save the girl, but we don't have much time-' Much starts to say but he is cut off by Djaq.

'There isn't enough time! We need to go and save her, and it might be better to have more numbers.' I see Allan and Will nodding at what Djaq has stated, but Much still looks concerned.

'If we take Gwen with us, we can help the girl and try to find Robin. We know he's going to be in the center of some kind of danger.' Little John's gruff voice speaks up again and I notice that he's a voice of reason at certain points within the group. I'm still a bit apprehensive about going near Nottingham castle but I want to try and help this innocent girl who has been captured by the guards and believed to be me. Much looked at me, still seeming anxious but I could see it on his face that he already knew what we had to do.

'Are you sure about this Gwen?' He asked me. I knew that in this moment, I had to stop feeling so afraid, I was an Outlaw now and I have to start acting like one. An innocent girl has been falsely presumed to be me, been captured and has now been sentenced to hang. She needs our help, I have to go and save her with the Outlaws.

We begin making our way through the crowds heading in the direction of Nottingham Castle, I can hear the people around us as they bustle along, can hear them talking about the poor Outlaw girl who doesn't deserve to be hanged. I try to block out the voices and chattering and cling beside Allan and Much, Little John sticks behind us, walking cautiously with that stick of his and Will and Djaq are in front, scouting ahead food sight of Robin or the girl. The crowds grow thicker the nearer we get, I can feel the adrenaline running through my body and I try to keep my focus on the wooden platform in front of me just out of reach in the distance. I notice that Will and Djaq give the rest of us a sign that they will circle around the courtyard.

'We should hide you by the side, next to a shelter so that the guards don't recognize you.' Much tells me as we get to within several feet of the platform. I barely hear him over the hum and chatter of the crowd, but my focus is drawn on the large hangman's noose on the wooden platform. I feel myself take a sharp intake of breath upon seeing the thick rope for the noose, as it suddenly starts to feel incredibly real.

'We'll try and find Robin, leave everything to us.' Allan says to me, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. But before any of them can turn away and leave me here, a familiar booming voice rings over the crowd, which makes my stomach drop.

'People of Nottingham, the Outlaw girl named Gwen has been captured by the Sheriff's guards. Since she had been helped out of her punishment last time by her fellow Outlaws, the Sheriff has decided to not go easy on her this time. She will hang for her crimes against Nottingham and the King.' The voice belonged to none other than Guy of Gisbourne, his face a cruel sneer as he addresses the crowd that has gathered in front of Nottingham Castle. In reply, the crowd gets louder as some shout abuse at the Guards who are holding them back, whilst others stand a bit back, tearful and cautious. I notice Guy give a nod to some guards to the side, which signals them to bring out a girl in a tattered peasant dress, her face hidden beneath a sack over her head. But even though I cannot see her expression, I can tell that the girl is terrified. Guy watches the crowds reaction for second, before he motions to the guards to bring her closer to the noose. I begin to wonder why he does not take the sack off from her head, but Djaq hisses in disbelief.

'He knows that it is not Gwen.' She states as she watches the guards place the noose around the young girls throat. Everyone turned to look at her, then back towards the hangman's noose.

I spot Will and Allan disappearing into the crowds, lost in the sea of angry faces. I hear women crying and men shouting in outrage, at the unfair and poor treatment of the peasants. Little John shifts as well, closer to where some of the Sheriff's guards stand.

'This is what happens when you commit a crime against the Sheriff of Nottingham, you pay for your sins!' Sir Guy of Gisbourne's thundering voice booms across the courtyard and I see that the guards are having to push the crowds back away from the area surrounding the hangman's noose. The two guards stand back from the young peasant girls side, one stands close to the lever. I feel myself freeze, not sure of what to do, my heart beating erratically in my chest in fear for the young girls life.

'Sir Guy, I thought you were better than this.' A familiar voice shouts over the crowd, and I notice Djaq and Much smile as they realize that it is Robin. People instantly look to where he is as he continues. 'To let an innocent girl hang, have you no shame?' Sir Guy of Gisbourne's face turns from a sneer to a scowl, he looks around the courtyard for where Robin's voice is coming from but cannot see. Guy gives a menacing nod to the guard stood by the lever as he scans the crowd, and as the guard goes to pull the lever and make the girl in the noose hang, an arrow shoots across the yard and lands perhaps a millimeter from the guards foot. The surprise catches him as he steps back cautiously, away from the lever as he looks to Guy for orders. I can see the irritation in his face as he scowls deeply and with a swish of his black cloak, he turns to the lever and pulls it.

Several things happened at once; another arrow was released from somewhere above the crowd, which lands with a thud in the platform, hooking Guy's cloak to the wooden platform, the floor beneath the young girl sprang open but she didn't fall through or even move and Will appearing from nowhere on the platform and cut the rope to the noose around the girls head. When it was cut, only then did the girl fall through the wooden platform's floor and and the crowd jeered for Will. He only had a second to enjoy it before two of the Sheriff's guards were coming towards him, but swift as ever, he attacked towards them, hitting one of the guards under the chin with the hilt of his sword then elbowing him in the side of the head and kicking the other one off of the platform and into the crowd below. Sir Guy was really annoyed by now, he growled as he tried to attack Will but his cloak was still caught between the arrow and the wooden floor of the platform. Will smirked at him as he jumped off the platform and as he emerged out of the crowd with Allan, who had his arm around the girl with the sack still on her head.

'Get them, kill them all!' Guy shouted across the courtyard, venom dripping in his tone. As the guards within the courtyard turned towards the two young men, Little John knocked a few of the closest out with his stick. Djaq looked to me, concern in her eyes as well as something else, which looked like excitement.

'We need to get the girl out of here, I hope you are ready to put your sword practicing to the test?' She tells me as she reaches beneath her cloak and hands me a sword. It was about the size of my forearm and easy to hold with a lightweight hilt. I stare at Djaq, amazed at how she has been carrying it around this entire time. She then proceeds to pull out a small dagger from the belt around her waist and looks cautiously around the courtyard.

'Let's get out of here.' Little John shouts to us as he hits another guard under his chin, hitting the floor with a loud thud. I can feel the bubble of adrenaline rising in my body as the three of us start to run after Will and Allan, who still has a comforting arm around the young girl. I spot Much in the corner of my eye, running just behind Will and Allan, but he is looking towards the roofs of the stalls and taverns. I follow his gaze as we are running from the guards in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle, and I see a figure running lightly across the roof and tops of the shelters, a cloak billowing slightly in the breeze. I feel the adrenaline running through my veins heighten as we ran through the stalls that led up to the Castle, and I suddenly felt a sense of clarity in that moment.

It felt serene, dangerous and exciting all at the same time, as I ran beside Djaq, with the other Outlaws around us and the blur of villagers faces as we sprint past them. I can hear the crunch of gravel and dirt beneath my peasant soles and I am finding the rush of air calming on my bare legs as I run. The breeze whips my hair behind me and I can hear my pulse in my ears, and I realize that I'm excited from the situation; the Outlaws, the escaping, the shocked and surprised looks on faces as we run past and even the fact that I can hear the shouts from the guards behind us. I can see a village coming up quickly and I can see that Allan and Will want to lead the girl to safety, perhaps to the Outlaw camp, but not with so many of the Sheriff's guards on our tail. I look to Djaq as we continue running and I see her smile at me, her adrenaline must be going as well.

It is as we reach the outskirts of the village that I can hear the guards behind us getting closer, the heavy fall of running footsteps making a small pit of fear appear in my stomach. I notice Djaq and Little John look behind to see them gaining up on us as well, their faces starting to show a bit of concern. Up ahead Allan and Will are trying to find a safe spot for the girl, but notice the Sheriff's guards catching up on us. I can see them talking to each other and they both nod, and I'm curious to know what they are saying. Then suddenly Will slows his pace and starts to turn around and face us as Allan guides the girl off to the side, behind a small house. I could tell from the expression on his face that he was going to attack the Guards so that Will and the girl have a chance of getting somewhere safe. For a split second, all I wanted to do was to run after Allan and the girl, so get to a safe place or back to the Outlaws camp. But I pushed the thought away, not wanting to be the burden for the group anymore. I wanted to stand beside them, to help defend the defenseless and innocent villagers. When I noticed that the others had slowed down as well and turned to face the quickly approaching guards, I did the same. As everyone else was preparing themselves by drawing their weapons, I drew my short sword out from underneath my cloak and took in a few deep breaths of the crisp, cool air to steady myself. I could see from the corner of my eye that the others were not so sure about me standing beside them, but I felt determined.

The guards ran towards us, their shouting aimed at us as they drew their own swords. I quickly counted 7 guards altogether, all in their protective armor and chain mail. I barely had time to take another breath before they were upon us. As one of the guards ran straight towards me, I took a defensive stance and deflected his attack, which would have knocked me sideways. A look of surprise passed on his face, I could see it underneath the helmet that they wore, which quickly vanished when the guard lunged forwards at me again, attempting to knock me back. All of the adrenaline that had been coursing through my body suddenly rose up and I could feel the strength in my sword hand as I gripped it tighter. I suddenly swung at the guard from the left, striking him in the ribs, forcing him to grunt in pain as he lost his footing and fell down. For a moment I felt embarrassed for myself and I wanted to make sure that he was alright. When I briefly looked around to see how the others were fairing, I saw that Little John had three of the guards attacking him, but he was using his size to his advantage as he hit one of the guards with his stick and slammed into the other two with his body, causing them both to hit the ground hard. Will was standing off with two of the guards, but he already had one on the floor in pain and the other looked dazed and clumsily lunged at Will, who defensively swiped at the guard.

As for Djaq and Much, who were each dealing with one of the guards, they both looked tired from dodging all of the attacks but Djaq was faring much better as she knocked one of the guards out with a swipe to the side of the head with the hilt of her dagger. She was also defending Much, who held a small sword in his hand but was dealing with an aggressive attack from the guard. I heard movement to my side and I swirled around, I see the guard up on his feet and in an attacking position. A second passes and he lunges to my right, swiping at my shoulder with a narrow miss. I feel the rush of air from the sword passing me and I take a sharp intake of breath, the close call making me feel dazed as I realise with a sickening dread that these guards are not to go easy on us. They want to harm us and bring us back to Nottingham; their orders from the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne. This isn't a practise session in the Outlaws camp, I can and probably will get injured from their attacking blows.

As I sidestep the guard and defend another strike, I spot one of the guards that Djaq had attacked earlier, silently creeping up behind her. She turned around a second too late and was hit on the side of the head as she went to attack. I gasp, wanting to cry out her name and rush over, but in a flash I see that Will is beside her, striking the guard so hard that he falls backwards, slamming against the hard earth. I spot Will making sure that Djaq is okay, and the other Outlaws beating the last few of the guards, I also see Allan rejoining the group from the side of a building, helping Little John with a difficult and persistent guard. That's when I feel something hard and heavy hit me in the ribs, and the air is knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I'm greeted with a view of the sky, currently an overcast dark blue with the threat of rain on the way. Then the view is obscured by the guard above me, his grinning face a cruel sight as he leers down at me.

'So you're the little Outlaw brat that attacked me and my friend.' He spits down at me, and I'm confused as to what he means. But then it dawns on me and I remember the second guard that had been there when they tried to take all of my life savings, the one that I had kicked in the groin. Strangely enough, all of that seems so long ago now. But boy, was he annoyed about it. I felt the cold metal from his sword as he placed it against my cheek, the sharp edge of the steel making me shiver as I lay flat on my back and I felt pinned to the floor in a moment of panic. Before I could open my mouth, whether to respond to him or to call for help I was not sure, I was cut off by a familiar thud. The sound surprised myself, but more so the guard, who leaps back but swiped the blade as he did so, cutting a small line on my cheek. The pain was instant and I hissed out a breath as I tried to sit up. Beside me was an arrow, which had been perhaps a centimeter away from the guards foot. I looked around to see that Robin stood a few feet away, a deep scowl on his face as he watched the guard overcome the shock and surprise.

'I believe this is the part where you run away.' Robin told him, his voice calm and steady. I look over to the rest of the Outlaws and see that Will is tenderly looking at the side of Djaq's face, where there is blood stemming down from where she was hit. Little John kicks ones of the guards that had been crawling towards his sword, making him groan in pain. Allan is helping Much, who has hurt his wrist from a clumsy attack and looks over to where I am sat on the ground. The guard in front of my gives me one last cruel sneer, his eyes looking menacingly at me, then to Robin. Reluctantly he turns away and runs in the direction of Nottingham Castle, holding his sore ribs as he does so. I watch his back as he disappears into the distance, the adrenaline from the fight now washed over my body and I feel the ache and hurt. My own ribs throb painfully every time I take a breath and I can feel the slow drips of blood from my cheek to my chest. Then Robin is standing in front of me, offering his hand to me to get up off the ground.

My mind has a flashback to the time when I had first met him and the Outlaws in the Nottingham Forest, when I was being chased by one of the other Sheriff's guards. I take his hand for the second time, feeling him pull me up from the ground and steady me as I stand. I can't help but hiss in pain as I stand beside him and he looks at my worryingly, as he scans me over. He looks at the cut on my cheek, tilting my head by putting his fingers under my chin. Strangely though, I start to get nervous with him belong so close, and I try to look away from his face. But when he speaks, I look straight at him and smile weakly.

'Let's go home.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapter! :) I'm so grateful that people seem to be enjoying it, lately I've been under a lot of stress with other things going on at the moment so it feels great to finally finish this chapter! Next one will be out much, much sooner I promise! Let me know if you enjoy it, if there's anything that you would like to see happen or not want to see happen! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The walk back to the Outlaws camp was quiet and somewhat relaxing, the sounds of leaves crunching under our feet as we silently trek through the forest with the sun slowly setting, turning the sky above us a deep orange. As I walk steady steps, I take in the beauty of Nottingham Forest as the evening starts to set in. The crisp colours of red, yellow and green soothe me after the adrenaline fueled afternoon, and I take a deep and slow breath to try and hold my nerve as well as my shaking legs. I notice that every time I take a deep breath I get a sharp tug from my ribs, all thanks to the Sheriff's guards but it is not so painful that I will make a point of it. I'm sure that the other Outlaws are bruised and I remember the hit that Djaq took.<p>

I try not to look at Robin's face as he walks beside me. Since we were attacked by the Sheriff's guards back in the village, he has been nervously glancing at me, as if waiting for me to break down, and if I look at him I might just do that. So instead I look front-wards, towards Djaq and Will, who are walking quite close together. He's been there by her side since we've left the village, only briefly leaving her to have a talk with Allan (who went to make sure that the young girl got home safely, and to make sure that there were no guards after her). Little John catches my gaze as I lose my footing on a tree root, and as I catch my breath and stand upright I realise that there is a gentle hand on my arm. I look straight into the cautious eyes of Robin. 'Are you alright?' He asked me, in his deep and concerned voice. I swallow the lump in my throat, curious as to when that got there. When I reply to him, I try to control my voice so that it doesn't betray how flustered I feel. 'I'm fine, honestly stop fussing over me.' I try and say in a scolding manner, giving him a smile but instead Robin simply moves his hand off of my arm. And for some reason I am disappointed.

The rest of the walk back was uneventful, each of the Outlaws were tired and hungry, already thinking about a hot meal and their beds. As we near the camp, I walk up besides Much. 'It's a shame about all of the food that we brought today, we must have lost it in the fight.' I tell him, sadly remembering the eggs and cheese that he had bought with some of the money. I expect Much to look disappointed as well but instead he has a sly grin on his face.

'Well its a good thing that the merchant wrapped them so carefully.' Much says, as he delves a hand into his bag, retrieving a wrapped package. I smile at him as he winks at me, placing the package back inside his bag. 'I think we'll have a great breakfast tomorrow.' He tells me, and I try not to laugh as we near the camp. Little John trips the hidden switch that opens up the camp, and everybody walks in, going about their routine of making the fire or starting on the food. I notice Djaq go straight towards her bed, looking around in her drawers. I walk over to her, wondering if she was alright. As I do, I notice Will glancing at her, his expression of concern.

'Djaq, are you okay?' I ask her as I reach her bedside, and I see that she has a small vial of brown liquid and a cloth.

'We should tend to that wound before it becomes infected.' She tells me, as she looks at the cut on my face. But I see the wound on her forehead, the dark brown patch of dried blood covering a small but painful looking gash. I shake my head at her as she tries to take a closer look at my face, instead I make her sit on her bed and take the vial and cloth from her hands. She looks up at me confused, but I pay her no attention as I carefully open the small bottle and dab some of the drown liquid onto the cloth. The smells is strong and familiar but I cannot place it. Instead I gently wipe the blood off her face and dab at the cut on her forehead, trying to be as gentle as I can.

'How can you help others if you don't help yourself?' I ask her as I dab a little more of the liquid around her wound. Djaq smiles at me, her eyes watering a little bit as she watches me. I try not to look her in the eyes as I already feel the lump in my throat returning, my eyes beginning to sting. I smile gently as I make sure that her wound looks a little cleaner as I remember why the liquid smells familiar. 'Vinegar.' I simply say, as I rest my hands in my lap, admiring my work. Djaq nods her head, still smiling her genuine smile.

'Yes, it is. How did you know that?' I play with the cloth in my hands, surprised at how simple a smell can bring back memories.

'My mother used to use vinegar for healing wounds, saying that it would heal fastermand to would keep out any infections.' Nostalgia washes over me in a warm, bitterswert moment. Perhaps a second or two passed between us, when Djaq lightly puts a hand on mine.

'Your mother was very smart. She sounds like she was a great woman.' I look up at her and smile warmly, feeling my eyes sting as I fight back the tears. No words wanted to come out so instead I simply nod at her. Even though I am with the Outlaws now and no longer on my own, I miss my mother terribly. It's as if there is a hole in my chest, which aches every time I think of her. But I know that she would be happy for me, to have found people to look after me and to share a roof over our heads.

* * *

><p>Dinner was as delicious as always, Much had managed to save some of the previous nights broth, added a few more cuts of meat and vegetables and after boiling it, handed out bowls along with bread. My entire body aches as I sit beside the fire, and I cannot wait to be laying down to sleep tonight so I can take some of the strain off my ribs. Although I love Much's broth, I had somehow lost my appetite, only taking a few spoonfuls of the stew and picking at the bread before giving the bowl to Will, who was already asking for seconds. He gave me a confused look and asked me why I had not eaten much, to which I told him that I just want that hungry. He happily took the bowl from my hands and devoured the lot, as I laughed at his hearty appetite. I was curious as to why I didn't feel hungry, especially after the days antics, but decided not to dwell on it. The day was over now, a young innocent girl had been saved from certain death and nobody had been seriously injured. All in all, it had been a good day.<p>

Little John and Much began to pack up the remaining bowls and head over to their respectful beds, the day suddenly catching up on them. I also spot Will asking to see Djaq's wound, smiling at it and then at me. They share a quiet discussion as they both finish their bowls, their faces looking a little warm but I couldn't tell if it was from the heat from the fire or from each others company. I can't help the small grin that has appeared on my face as I try hard not to watch the two of them, but eventually I stand up and go get a drink of water from one of the flasks, watching as the other Outlaws retreat to their beds. I wonder how Allan is getting on, it's starting to become dark and I bet that the Sheriff is not going to be pleased about us rescuing that poor young girl, nor for managing to evade capture. But what I would give to see the look on the Sheriff's face, or even Guy of Gisbourne.

I notice Robin is still sat by the fire, his gaze intent and serious as he watches the flames, his hands clasped in his lap. I take a step towards him, wanting to see if he was okay and what was on his mind. But I stop mid-step. I don't know whether it is because he looks like he needs the solitude or because every time I look at him, something in my chest flips. I already feel myself blushing, and I feel embarrassed to be the stupid girl whom has a silly crush on the village legend and hero. So instead I walk over to my bed, trying to be quiet but am aware of my footsteps and trying not to look in Robin's direction as I gently get under the sheets, minding my sore ribs. As I lay down, I hear the other Outlaws getting into their beds and the fire still crackling. Exhaustion settles on my chest as I fall into a quick and troubled sleep.

_The cold takes me aback, it seems to seep into my skin and chill my bones. A shiver racks through my body and as I take shaky breaths, I see my breath in a frosty puff in front of my face. The dark stone walls around me feel like they are closing me in, almost like a cage. I turn on my heel as I hear footsteps behind me and I try to look out into the blackness through the cold bars in front of me. I cannot see anything in the bleak darkness, but the footsteps are getting louder and closer and my heart rate quickens, panic taking over my body. A man's voice breaks through the silence, cold and sharp, more so than the jail cell that I am in._

_'Well look what we have here.' The voice booms and achoes in my small cell, and my breathing quickens as my body starts to shake, although from fear or cold I am not sure. 'It looks like your Outlaw friends have abandoned you, they've left you to rot in the dungeons here at Nottingham Castle.' The cruel tone stirs something inside me and my fear rises like a wave, choking me in desperation._

_'No...no thats not true.' I manage a few words, my voice sounding so weak and feeble. The man laughs at me, so callous and sinister that I feel my eyes sting as a sob breaks through, and tears begin to fall icily down my face._

_'If you find it so hard to believe, where are they now?' I can't help but nervously glance at the walls around me, the tears still falling freely as I reach out and grab the cell bars to keep my balance as my panic becomes more evident._

_I feel, rather than hear, the man come nearer to me; the air around me growing thick with a tense atmosphere and the temperature dropping a few degrees. I can hear my cries echo in the dank and dismal stone cell and I bow my head slightly, my gaze on the filthy stone floor. I feel fingers lifting my chin up so that my gaze is forward, grim eyes looking directly at me, almost like they can see the fear and pain beyond them. I am looking into the steel grey eyes of Guy of Gisbourne, who has emerged from the shadows. His smile full of malice as he watches me cry, the sobs racking my body. His fingers are like ice on my chin and they feel like they are burning my skin._

_'Please...' I cry out, grasping the bars tighter as I look into his eyes and for the briefest of seconds I see a flicker beyond his cold demeanor. Hope blooms in my chest, warming the chill and ache in my body as I see his face soften, my plea having some effect on Guy. But before the warmth can spread anymore, the figure of Guy of Gisbourne seems to change, almost shimmering into another figure altogether. The fingers on my chin tighten and I feel nails digging into my skin, making me gasp. The treacherous face of the Sheriff of Nottingham is grinning back at me like a Cheshire cat, a leeching look in his eyes as his gaze wanders over my face._

_'You stupid, stupid girl.' He hisses at me, his eyes frenzy with rage and animosity as he looks around the confined and deralict cell that I am in. 'You are going to burn.' His grin widens as he looks down at me, and I feel the cold close in on me, choking and drowning me further into the stark blackness. I feel ice cold pain in my chest, which hurts so much that I dissolve into the empty shadows, lost in a moment of fear and devastation. And then I wake up._

I had been crying, I realised, as I woke up with a jolt. My ribs groan in protest as I sit upright in my bed, my breathing coming out in short sharp gasps as I try to adjust from the nightmare. My cheeks were soaked from my tears as I had slept, and I can still feel the rise of panic and dread in the pit of my stomach. I shiver, feeling the chilling cold from within my dream cell, as if I have had cold water dumped over me.

I hear a small and polite cough from within the camp and I see Allan stood near the campfire, his eyes on me warily. Neither of us say anything for a moment, as I look around the other beds of the camp. Everyone is deep asleep, the only sounds coming from their soft breathing (or in Little John's case, a booming snore every so often) and I breathe a sigh of relief that none of the others had seen me in this state. My breathing is still uneven, and I realise that I am drenched in cold and clammy sweat, shivering a little under the blankets. Allan quietly treads his way over to where my bed is, looking guilty.

'I'm sorry if I woke you.' He finally breaks the silence as he crosses the room and stands awkwardly near my bed. I swing my legs out from under the soaked blankets, and rest my head in my hands, having no words to say to him as I am still trying to shed the terror that is like a cloak on me. I feel embarrassed at my state, at how upset I am by a mere nightmare. But it didn't feel like just a nightmare, it felt like my whole life had been ripped out from under me and I was going to be left to rot in that forsaken cell. 'Are you okay Gwen?' His tone is soft and full of concern and I can't help but smile a watery smile at him.

'I'm okay...it was just a nightmare.' I tell him, trying to laugh it off, as if the situation was funny. Maybe he would find me childish to still have nightmares, and perhaps he would think less of me as an Outlaw? I feel nausea stir in my stomach as I close me eyes and instantly see the confined cell, the feeling of cold dampness choking me and the glint in the eyes of the Sheriff. I shiver again, trying to wrap the blanket around me so that Allan didn't see just how truly shaken I was. Instead he gently pulls me with him over by the dying fire, the embers a warm glow around the camp. I am a bit puzzled as to Allan's behavior as he wraps the blankets tightly around me and goes to fetch some water, then getting me to sit by the fire and drink.

'You're shivering so much, what on earth was your nightmare about?' He asks me calmly and quietly as I look over at the other Outlaws in their beds, a feeling of serene peace which I feel like I have broke, but thank god none of them had woken up. Allan puts some more wood onto the fire, gently lifting the flames, the warmth reaching my shaking body and radiating my face. So I tell him what happened, not caring if I sound childish or cowardly. I had felt the sickening weight of the fear as I had slept, and it had all felt so real. As I talk, I feel the weight coming off me. When I finish talking Allan stays quiet for a moment, I shyly glance at him, wondering what he is thinking, but he is looking straight into the mesmerising flames. His eyes are serious and thoughtful, and I realise that I had never really seen him looking so sincere. When he does speak, his voice is calm but pained.

'I've had a similar dream before, only I was in the forest. I had been shot at by one of the Sheriff's guards and I stumbled everywhere but I kept losing my footing over the tree roots. It felt like hours that I wandered around, and the pain had felt so real.' I had no idea there was this side to Allan, I watched as he took a sip of water from the flask in my hands and he continued. 'I remember wanting to die, so that I didn't have to feel the pain anymore...but then I woke up, and honestly I felt so angry with myself, that I had let myself become so pent up from anger and fear and desperation that I was willing to end it all.' He looks at me and gives me a smile that makes me want to smile with him. When I speak, my voice breaks and I try to stop myself from crying but I fail miserably.

'I felt so embarrassed when I woke up, I'd hope that if I was ever in that situation then I would fight until I had no breath in my body.' I tell Allan through my quiet sobs, who lets out a small laugh as he gently puts an arm around me as I try to stop the tears. Much shuffle in his bed. We both freeze as we watch him turn over in his bed, and after a second, he is back to his deep sleep. Allan looks back at me with sincerity in his eyes, as he gently rubs my arm through the blanket wrapped around me.

'You have to understand that all of us have probably had a nightmare just like yours, one way or another. But we'll always be here for you to help you through it, and to even wipe away your tears, if need be.' He tells me, and I feel the chill in my bones start to disappear, the panic and fear a mere memory as I start to feel warmer and relieved. I smile at Allan, thankful for him seeing me in the state I was in after waking up. In the cosy firelight, I start to feel my eyelids begin to droop as the warmth of the fire has seemed to reach my insides and tiredness overcomes me. The soothing motion that Allan is doing on my arm isn't helping either and I feel myself drain, physically and emotionally. I unintentionally start to lean towards Allan, who generously lends me his shoulder. And as I find myself once again slipping, this time however, the darkness isn't terrifying, but instead welcomed.

* * *

><p>Considering the nightmare I had last night, I slept fitfully and peacefully until I had heard shuffling in the camp. I had woken up in my own bed in the camp and had a disorienting moment of déjà vu. I vaguely remember falling asleep on Allan's shoulder beside the fire, so how come I don't remember getting to my own bed? Unless, the thought creeps in, Allan carried me to my own bed late last night. I don't know whether to blush or laugh at the notion, but feel a warmth of admiration towards the joker of the group. I saw that Much was the only one up and about as he rekindles the small fire, feeding a few dry logs to the early morning embers. I make my way over to Much, who seems happy to see someone else up early.<p>

'You don't have to get up early to help. You can go back to sleep if you wish.' He laughs at me as I yawn but I shake my head at him. I am thankful that he did not see the fearful state that I was in last night, at least this way I can start the day anew, feeling lighter and refreshed. Well, as refreshed as I can feel, bruised and dirty. Perhaps I should take a trip down to the stream and clean myself up a little bit. I also had my heart set on practising more swordplay after yesterdays incident. I have got to stop relying on the other Outlaws to bail me out at the last second, if Robin hadn't been there I don't like to think what would have happened. I am currently the weakest link in the chain of Outlaws and I am determined, now more than ever, to become stronger and diligent.

I smile at Much's enthusiasm to breakfast as he hums a tune, placing the bacon and cracking the eggs in a bronze skillet over the fire, the instantaneous sizzle as the thick strips hit the heat make my mouth water. At least my appetitie has improved since yesterday, I think to myself. 'Can I do anything to help?' I ask Much, as he whacks the wooden spoon on the edge of the skillet, making noise to wake the other Outlaws. I realise that this is his attempt at a breakfast bell. I notice the shapes under the covers start to move, albiet some begrudgingly (Allan looking dishevelled and Djaq doesn't seem to want to greet the morning just yet).

'You could slice the cheese that we brought and tear up chinks of bread to have as well?' Much asks me, amused by the Outlaws attempting to wake up as well. I nod enthusiastically, pleased to be helpful in any way I can. As I carefully cut thin slices of cheese I remember how cautious Much had been with me when the Outlaws had first found me in the forest. I can't wipe the smile from my face as I spot Allan going to get a drink of water from the canteen skins and as he notices me, winks. I don't want to ask him if he had carried me to bed last night, especially with the other Outlaws beginning to gather round the campfire. Instead I finish up with the cheese and cut thick chunks of bread, already feeling hungry.

The sounds of cooking bacon and eggs fill the camp and the Outlaws smile at Much as he begins to plate up for each of us. As I help him hand out plates of food I notice that Robin isn't around the camp fire, and a quick glance over towards his bed shows that he isn't there either. Much notices my gaze as he hands me a plate and sits down on one of the sturdy logs to eat his breakfast.

'Oh yeah, Robin left earlier this morning. He said he had some business to see to and that he should be back later this afternoon.' He says as he tuck in to his hearty meal. None of the others seem bothered with Robin's absence, but this is perhaps because they are all used to it. I feel a twinge in my chest, and for some reason the feeling reminds me of guilt. So instead I sit between Much and Allan, digging into the delicious strips of bacon, eggs, cheese and bread. I vaguely remember the last time I had a breakfast this good, back when Mother was alive and we had enough money to be able to purchase good quality food from the the majority of the food had been eaten, and people had begun to clear up, Allan looked towards me.

'Did you sleep well Gwen?' His tone was concerned as he watches me help clear up. He places more dry logs onto the fire, feeding the steadily growing flames. I cannot help but smile at him, wanting to thank him for last night but could not do so in front of the others without raising a few questions. I have also spotted Djaq's gaze my way several times already.

'Really well, thank you.' I replied, almost grinning at him and he grins back, a mischievous look on his face. He slyly leans towards me and in a lowered voice that only I could hear, he whispers so close that his breath tickles my ear.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. As I put you to bed, you started to snore. Loudly.' I let out an embarrassed gasp and lightly punch him on the arm as he laughs at me. The others watch us amused as he pretends to fall to the ground, gravely injured. I feel so much better that the nightmare seems like a ghostly memory, washed away by how blessed I feel at this moment in time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for being AWOL for so long, enjoy this long chapter. I've already started the next chapter so that will be up very soon! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>After cleaning up breakfast, I decided that I need to practise more sword fighting so that in the next inevitable run in with the Sheriff, his guards or Guy of Gisborne, I am more prepared. As I am getting myself ready to head outside of the camp, putting on my warm cloak, Will stops me.<p>

'Are you practising more swordfighting Gwen?' He asks, watching as the other Outlaws talk amongst themselves around the camp, but I do notice Djaq watching us with intrigue.

'You can never practise too much.' I laugh as I swing open the catch on the camp. Light streams in and momentarily blinds me, the morning sun already dazzlingly bright.

'I'll help you! If you do not mind?' He smiles at me eagerly. The forest is full of chirping birds, their songs echo in between the sky-high trees and fill our surroundings.

'I'd be very grateful for that.' I tell him, but add on in a half humorous tone, 'but you cannot go easy on me.' He pulls a face but I insist. 'I'd rather you give me all you've got so that I do not have to waste my time in the beginners stage.' I say as I try to find a suitable branch to be my sword for the practise. John's booming voice interrupts me as I find one beside a gnarled tree.

'Then perhaps you should practise with a real sword, if you're so intent on the practise.' Both myself and Will look over to him as he stands by the opening of the camp, a sword in each hand and Allan beside him looking curious. I must have looked apprehensive about the prospect of practising with a real sword because Allan chimes in as he takes the smaller sword out of Little John's hands and comes towards me, flipping the blade with a twist of his wrist.

'You cannot say that you haven't handled one before.' He says as he approaches and I realise that he's right, in the fight between us and the Guards I had used the small bladed sword and had done better than I had expected. Allan lightly flips the blade towards me and I catch it in a quick reflex. The weight is lighter than I remember, although compared to a branch it still takes some getting used to. Allan smiles at me as he tells me to make sure not to beat him too badly. I cannot help but laugh at him as I turn to face Will who has taken the other sword from Little John, who looks very intrigued by the practise as he decides to sit beside the camps opening with a flask of water.

'Are you sure you don't want me to hold back?' Will asks as if to confirm now that we are no longer practising with wooden branches. I let out a small smile as I relish the feel of the cold metal hilt of the sword in my hand, feeling it become warmer as it adjusts to my body heat. I can already feel the adrenaline start to surface within me as I look between the fine blade and my attacker opposite me.

'I'll try not to injure you too badly.' I manage to say, smiling, before Will takes a few strides with his long legs and attacks.

* * *

><p><em>Clang!<em>

The sound of metal upon metal rings in my ears again as I block a hard and heavy blow towards my head. We had originally stuck to small and deliberate attacks in the first few rounds but had quickly advanced, becoming almost in sync with our attacks and defense moves. I have started to realise a pattern with Will's strategies, he has a certain type of footwork as he builds up to a strong attack and I am pretty proud of myself for noticing it.

There is a strong look of determination on his face as we swipe each other again, the hiss and sting of the blades come alive in the enclosed space in the forest. Perhaps half an hour has gone by, or maybe less, I do not wish to distance myself from the fight in order to know. A trickle of sweat has started to build upon my forehead and the back of my neck, due to the surprising appearance of the warm sun. I can feel my dress sticking to me uncomfortably but every time I sidestep or dodge a particularly heavy blow, I get a gentle breeze and I instantly feel refreshed.

As I push back another attack from Will, one that probably would have struck me in the side, I can see his tell-tale footwork as he is preparing for a big blow and by the angle I am going to say that he is aiming for my head. I did not realise just how mentally exhausting sword fights can be, but the challenging part makes me feel more alive than ever.

As Will takes a step back in preparation, I lightly stay on the balls of my feet and feel the tension between our practising build. In a snap, Will lunges forwards, his determination sorely on the move that he is going to make but he is not looking at my footwork. He raises his right hand, swinging his sword down towards my head and I duck sharply to my right, whirling around with a delicate amount of footwork and as Will looks confused as to how he missed me, I jab the hilt of my sword into his side, causing him to lose his balance and fall heavily onto his back on the grass.

The sounds left were the birds within the forest, the wind and our heavy panting. Will is staring up at me in bewilderment as he breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath as I stand over him, the tip of my blade on his chest. I realise that I am smiling from ear to ear, my heartbeat drumming loudly in my chest as my breaths come out in short pants.

My ears ring from all the sounds of clanging metal on metal but I can still make out the footsteps of someone behind me and as a reflex I step to the side into a defensive stance and narrowly miss a blow from a swinging sword. The metal sings by my ear I stagger back, a musical note that tells me how close it had been to my head. Allan swings his sword again, this time towards my feet; attempting to make me fall to the floor beside Will, who is now getting up onto his feet and standing behind me so that I was in between the two of them.

'What are you doing?' I have to yell to him over his grunts as he lunges towards me. I defend the swipes of his swords in the space around my shoulders. I am suddenly at a loss, confused as to why Allan has joined the fight, and I observe Djaq, Much and Little John sat on the ground watching us, all looking as engaged in the swordfight as I am myself. But the one small detail I did notice in the second I looked over was the smile on Djaq's face as she watched me.

'If you think that the Sheriff's guards would hesitate at making you fight against more than one of them, then you are sorely mistaken.' He shouts as he swirls around and tries to land a heavy blow towards my ribs but I push forward and breakdown his attack, swiping at him left and right as he struggles to defend. It dawns on me that he is right; in a real fight not only would they not go easy on a girl with a sword but I don't think they would stop at having a one-on-one fight. They fight dirty and cunningly and that is exactly what Allan is trying to tell me. I almost want to thank him but the dangerously sharp point of his blade comes towards me at an angle I had not anticipated and I dodge a second too late, the blade snags on my skirt on the left of my thigh and bites into the skin.

I do not even register the sting of pain as I push against his sword with my own and I see his gaze on where he had swiped, as if he suddenly realised what had happened. Allan attempts to stop the fight but I press on and swing hard towards his torso but he steps back as I continually swing at him. I can tell that he wants to make sure that I am not injured badly, but to be honest I am enthralled in the moment that I am currently caught up in.

His footwork is stumbling a bit and he tries to adjust himself into a comfortable stance to attack me, as he realises that I am not going to check myself over, at least not until the fight is over. His stance is vulnerable though and I am too quick for him to adjust, and I gracefully slice at his shoulder and watch as the threads on his shirt split and come loose, a trickle of blood splashes on the grey cloth.

A strange feeling hits me as I watch him gasp, not from the pain but from me being able to touch him with the blade. The feeling is a mixture of victory and shock and as it washes over me I spot Will to my right, apparently fed up with being on the sidelines for long enough as he tries to walk behind me without being noticed. I wait until I feel him approach from behind and I turn on my left foot, coming up on Will's side and aiming a swipe at his head which he blocks with a well built defense, pushing back on me and almost making me lose my balance.

As our steel clangs in the breezy alcove in the forest, Allan makes his way over to us, flipping his sword in his hand. He bides his time as he watches and waits for an opening between me and Will and steps to the left of me. A sense of overwhelming hits me as I try to fight off both of their attacks, the metal singing as it comes into contact with each other but I manage to hold my ground. I realise that although I know Will's footwork and strategies, Allan is a lot harder to predict, as he moves sharper and has a harsher angle to his attacks. Whilst I can defend myself easily against Will, it is incredibly hard to try to attack the two of them, let alone defend myself.

As Allan smirks at his attacks on me, I remember what he had said about the guards not going to go easy on me. So why should I go easy on them? I've dealt with the guards before with little or no sword practise. So I wait until I have a good opening to Will as I defend another double attack and swipe at Will's chest with my blade and hear him gasp as I graze him. I then take the opportunity to push Allan back from me with a hard swipe as he tries to attack me from behind, I kick Will's legs from behind so that he falls hard on the ground. I then turn back to Allan, whose eyes are dancing with excitement, the adrenaline obviously agreeing with him. Trying to hide a sly smile, I look beyond Allan's shoulder, feigning shock with a dash of fear and as Allan quickly glances behind him in the direction that I am looking to, I take a hard swipe as his sword which goes flying out of his hand. I then push off on both of my feet as I tackle him to the ground with my right shoulder hitting him in the chest. We both fall to the ground with a loud thump, the air being knocked out of the both of us. But I take the moment to place the blade beneath Allan's jaw, at the top of his neck. His face is full of confusion, which is then replaced with awe and defeat as he lies flattened on the ground with me straddling his chest.

'Oh please, Lady Guinevere, spare me!' He cries out in a mocking voice. I can't help the grin that is forming on my face, especially as Allan feints a dramatic death. I laugh as I roll off of him and am helped up to my feet by Will and the three of us walk over to Djaq, Much and Little John who are all clapping for our performance. Jokingly I curtsey them as they hand us flasks of water and I finish the contents in a few seconds.

'You've really improved Gwen!' Djaq tells me as I sit down on the ground beside her. I can't help but beam a little bit with pride, I do feel like I have improved my skills a lot. Maybe next time when we run into the Sheriff's guards, I won't be so unprepared.

'It's not everyday that you get to see a young girl beat two men at sword fighting.' Much praises me as well, clapping his hands as he laughs at Allan and Will, who both look exhausted. I am too, but in a good way.

Little John joins in with the jokes at the boys expense, 'I'd pay good money to see Gwen beat them again.' He laughs heartily as he throws me something small and red, which I catch with ease. I thank Little John and smile as the others burst out laughing and I eat the sweet red apple, almost as if it were my prize.

* * *

><p>The morning has quickly passed into the afternoon as the midday sun still hangs beautifully in the light blue sky, and Djaq notes aloud that March has already begun. The two of us are gathering some firewood in the surrounding area of the camp so that we have plenty for this evenings fire. I do not know what made me ask, but before I knew it the words were falling out of my mouth.<p>

'Do you miss your home?' My voice sounds quiet within the forest but Djaq hears me perfectly. She stops mid way through retrieving a broken branch on the forest floor, her eyes downwards. Instantly I regret asking, and I try to apologize to her but she shushes me by replying.

'I miss my family, yes. And I miss the home that I grew up in, the smells and sounds that were my childhood. It isn't until you leave, that you truly appreciate where you've come from.' Her face is full of nostalgia and melancholy as she looks at the bundle of branches in her arms.

'I am sorry if I upset you Djaq.' I say quietly, watching her as she appears to be reminiscing about something. She quickly looks up at me and gives me a small smile as she picks up some more firewood.

'My name is actually Saffia.' Her tone is gentle as she looks at me curiously and I smile gently at her.

'Its nice to meet you, Saffia.' I bow my head at her, as both of our hands are occupied by the piles of wood and she smiles widely at me. We start to walk back to the camp together, taking our time as we walk peacefully in the beautiful escape of Nottingham Forest.

'I took my twin brothers name after he died, so that I could come here to England. Disguising yourself as a boy made it so much easier. You can still call me Djaq though, strangely I prefer it now, although it is very nice to hear my birth name again.' I look at her as we walk, and see that her facial expression looks a lot more relaxed.

It's so serene within the forest, the trees surrounding the few meters around the camp full of chirping birds and gentle breezes. The leaves crunching underfoot sound musical and rhythmic as we traipse towards the camps door. And then I hear another set of footsteps, somewhere above the hill surrounding the Outlaws camp. The two of us still almost instantly, our bodies tense as we try to look for the source of the footsteps. My eyes nervously scan around us, for fear of a group of the Sheriff's guards to be ready to attack us. I see Djaq out of the corner of my eye, slowly lowering her armful of branches to the ground and reaches swiftly for the dagger on her belt. I follow her actions, my body rigid with alarm. It isn't until both of our blades are out that the footsteps get closer to where we are standing, close to the door to the Outlaws camp. I briefly wonder if the others can hear the footsteps from inside, before seeing two figures come into view. My heart leaps in my chest to my throat.

'What are you guys doing?' The familiar voice of Robin calls out as he spots me and Djaq stood defensively, both with our blades in our hands. I look at Robin and breathe a sigh of relief, Djaq and I exchanging relaxing smiles as we replace the daggers on our belts. Marian looks surprised to see the blades out as well but smiles at us anyways.

'We thought you were the Sheriff's guards.' Djaq explains to him as the two of them come down the grassy slope, as I reach down and pick up the branches. I can still feel my erratic heartbeat and my palms feel sweaty as I hold the firewood. But I do not know whether it was the panic or seeing Robin's face, and I do not care to dwell on it. I smile at the two of them as they come closer and loose the latch on the door to the camp. Marian's smile dazzles me as she offers to help Djaq and myself to carry the firewood which we politely refuse. I almost curtsy to her, feeling rude, but she gently laughs and I stop myself.

We walk into the camp and see the others are as tense as we were a moment ago, but look satisfied that its not the Sheriff's guards. Much and Will are cooking dinner over the roaring fire, Allan and Little John appear to be talking over to the side. Me and Djaq put down our armfuls of firewood near the seating area and grab a drink, sitting down beside the fire. I watch as Will casually glimpses at Djaq and she does the same. I can't help but inwardly chuckle at how cute the two of them are. I ask Much if there is anything else that he needs a hand with.

'Actually some of the water flasks are empty, if you wouldn't mind refilling them?' He ask me with a smile and I nod my head at him, glad to be able to help. But Robin knots his eyebrows as I grab my cloak and take the flasks.

'No, not on your own Gwen.' The seriousness in his tone takes me off guard for a second, and I pull a confused expression at him.

'It's still daylight outside, and I have my dagger with me. I'll be fine-,' but he cuts me off by shaking his head. Djaq goes to stand up, perhaps ready to accompany me to the stream. But Will beats her to it.

'I'll go with you Gwen. I could use the fresh air anyways.' He has grabbed his cloak before I could say anything in response, and Robin appears to want to say something, but instead offers Marian to sit down and talks to the others. I follow Will as he goes through the hidden door and walk back through the forest. The sun is beginning to set, shades of all colours are blending together in the sky above like a waterfall. I feel calmer being outside in the middle of the forest but still feel the itch of Robin not trusting me outside on my own. I had been outside most of the day, albeit with most of the other Outlaws. Will must have noticed my irritated manner as he begins to talk.

'Don't take it personally Gwen, he worries about you. That is all.' He gives me a genuine smile as we trek through the bushes and trees, the vivid greens and browns camouflaging against our cloaks. I sigh and look ahead, not wanting to look at Will's concerned expression.

'How can I not take it personally? I have been practising my attacks over the last few days and yet he won't trust me to go fetch some water on my own? I don't need him to worry over me, he doesn't do it to you guys.' I know I sound like a child when I say this, and feel a little bit ashamed, but I cannot help it. I thought I was gaining some trust from everyone, perhaps Robin only sees me as the child in camp, unable to help or do anything on her own. Will grabs my arm gently, stopping me as we walk. He has a bemused expression on his face.

'I don't think he'd be able to let anyone hurt you Gwen. You mean a lot to all of us.' He laughs breezily and I do not know what to say to his kind words. My mouth stays open but I am lost for a reply, so we carry on walking further into the forest, treading on the crisp fallen leaves with ease and mind the thorny bushes as we approach the stream. It still looks to me like a small bit of paradise, and the sound of running water eases my tense manner. I kneel down next to the steam and splash some of the clear and cold water onto my face, feeling it instantly refresh me.

I remind myself that maybe I should have a proper wash soon, feeling particularly dirty and unclean after all the sweating in sword practising. Will watches me and then does the same, and in a moment of childishness I splash some water across to him and drench him, particularly his shirt and lap. I cannot help but laugh at his expression of shock, realising that the water must have been particularly cold and sudden. He grins like a boy as he reaches down and with is bigger arms, splashes a small wave at me, drenching me. I can't help but gasp, the cold clinging to my skin and hair, but I burst into laughter anyway, and Will joins me.

'Its good to see you laugh.' He tells me, as he starts to fill up some of the flasks. I wipe my face and do the same, still smiling to ourselves.

'I've not laughed in a long time, it was hard to find things to be happy about back in the village. But I am extremely grateful to you guys and Robin, for taking me in when you didn't have to.' I tell him, remembering the days back when I had to find various shelters to sleep, and didn't have anyone to talk to. The villagers mainly keep to themselves since the Sheriff has become more cruel, and especially since Guy of Gisbourne comes through with the Sheriff's guards. 'Its been a while since I could say that I have been a part of a family.' I try not to sound too upset by the past, but his smile wavers.

'You will always have us by your side Gwen, especially Djaq, she feels very close to you.' His face brightens a bit when he mentions Djaq's name. As we stand up, our flasks full to the brim and our clothes patched with water, I cannot stop the words coming out my mouth.

'Why do you not tell Djaq how you feel about her?' I ask in a small and curious tone. Will looks sharply at me, and then lowers his gaze to his feet. For a few seconds, he says nothing, instead focusing on putting the flasks in his pockets and beginning to walk back. I follow beside him, wondering at his silence.

'It is not as easy as you would think.' Will finally says, glancing sideways at me and then straight ahead. I knit my eyebrows, confused at his reply. He sighs and continues. 'Every time I go to tell her, something stops me. Either the Sheriff or his guards, Guy of Gisbourne or something happening in the village, or my own stupid doubt.' He throws his arms up in frustration. Then looks at me with a serious gaze. 'And what if we were together? You think that the Sheriff would go lightly on us as Outlaws? We wouldn't be allowed to be married, or own a house in the village. Or what if something happened to her because we were together?'

His tone sounds wounded as we walk together. The sky, which had been so full of colour before, has settled to a dark blue / light purple, the green hues of the forest blending perfectly. I think about what he has said, does the same apply for me? The Sheriff wouldn't allow me to be married nor own my own home within the village.

But then I think about what it means to be an Outlaw, all the danger and heroism. It seemed so great and wild and adventurous from an outsiders perspective, but when confronted with normal everyday issues, things get complicated. As we get nearer to the camp, I think about Djaq and Will. Two great people, skilled in combat, medicine and other things. It seems a waste to not let them be able to love each other.

'Okay, I don't believe that the twisted Sheriff would take lightly to the two of you, but aren't you guys in enough danger from him, his idiotic guards and that useless Guy of Gisbourne? I know its horrible to say, but something could happen to any of you guys, with or without being in a relationship!' I look down at my feet as I finish, and realise that we've arrived back to the clearing in the camp. I look over at Will, and see him staring at me, with a bit of awe in his eyes and a surprised smile on his face. I'm taken aback, I didn't expect him to be smiling. 'What?' I ask him, curiously.

'I guess I never thought about that.' He says, still smiling at me. 'You really do surprise me.' I can't help but grin at him.

'The two of you will make a great couple. I'm really happy for you.' I say to Will, as he loosens the latch and we enter the camp. I hadn't noticed how chill the evening air outside had been, until the cloud of heat washed over me. The hearth is crackling and flaming, fanning its warm breath and flickering the light on the faces surrounding it. Everyone looks up at us as we enter and I realise that they had been in the middle of a discussion. Robin nods at myself and Will as we put the water flasks to one side and join the others sitting around the fire. I seat myself between Little John and Allan, who both smile as warmly as the fire in front of me.

'As I was saying, Marian has overheard some whispering within the grounds of Nottingham Castle, and she believes that the Sheriff is planning on an event to happen soon.' Robin tells us, clasping his hands in front of him. I look over at Marian, who looks as graceful as ever in a light blue dress and her hair in a loose braid. I briefly wonder if she has given up being the Nightwatchman. I also noticed Djaq sat next to Robin and Will, a concerned and interested expression on her face.

'So the Sheriff is planning on some la-di-dah dinner or something? What does that mean for us?' Allan chimes in, scratching at the bristly hairs on his neck. Robin briefly looks over at him, irritation flickering across his features.

'When it involves the King, it means a lot.'


End file.
